Rise Stringer Shifter
by RayNaruKushi
Summary: Dirinya adalah leluhur dari kaum Eldian, dirinya adalah cikal bakal dari keluarga Frizt dan Reiss, dirinya juga raja pertama pada saat itu dan dia juga adalah salah satu dari Titan Shifter, dirinya dengan sumpahnya akan menghancurkan kaum Marley bagaimanapun caranya, kini sang legenda telah kembali Naruto Reiss wWl be Come
1. Chapter 1

Rise Of Stronger Shifter

Chap.01 (Sumpah)

N/B:Halo Kawan-kawan ini adalah fic yang akan menggantikan Fic The Fallen Angel Jadi, _Enjoy Reading and Stay Calm_

"Eren" anak laki-laki itu membuka matanya saat mendengar suara yang cukup familiar dari telinganya, dia lalu menatap kearah sampingnya terlihat seorang anak perempuan sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar

"Mikasa, apakah aku tertidur lagi?" ucap Eren sambil berdiri dari tempat ia tidur, anak perempuan Bernama Mikasa itu hanya mengangguk saja membuat Eren menghela nafasnya karena akhir-akhir ini dirinya sering tertidur saat mencari kayu bakar

Eren lalu menatap kearah langit atas, entah kenapa ada firasat buruk tentang hal ini, sesuatu yang membuatnya takut pada suatu hal, dari kemarin ia juga memimpikan suatu hal dimana dinding disekitar merka dijebol oleh seorang titan dan juga sebuah bayangan dimimpinya dimana ibunya itu dimakan oleh seorang titan

Dia hanya bisa berharap kalau mimpi itu tidak menjadi kenyataan, dan juga dia juga merasa mustahil kalau dinding Maria bisa dibobol oleh Titan mengingat kekokohan dinding besar yang melindungi mereka itu sangat kuat

"Ayo cepat Eren, waktunya kita pulang" ucap Mikasa yang sudah terlebih dahulu melangkah menuju rumah mereka mengirimkan kayu bakar pada ibu mereka

Sudah lama Mikasa tinggal dengan keluarga angkatnya setelah kejadian itu dia sekarang tinggal bersama ayah Eren yaitu Grisha Yeager dan juga ibu Eren yaitu Carla, mereka telah menanggap kalau dirinya adalah anak mereka sendiri

Tapi walaupun begitu dirinya masih ingat dengan kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya dan nyaris membunuhnya, dimana beberapa orang sedang memburunya karena dirinya mempunyai Darah Ackerman di tubuhnya

Tapi sepertinya dirinya harus bersyukur karena dirinya diselamatkan oleh seseorang...seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai pangerannya itu, dimana seorang anak seusia dengannya dan mempunyai rambut keemasan yang membuatnya berbeda dari yang lain

 **Flashback On**

"Haaa, kenapa kau membunuh ibunya tadi, yang paling penting adalah ibunya bukan anaknya kau tau, tcih sekarang kita hanya mendapat seorang anak dengan darah setengah Ackerman saja" ucap salah satu orang yang sedang duduk melihati Mikasa yang sekarang terikat

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, ibunya tadi menyerang ku, apakah aku harus mati demi pemburuan ini" terdengar juga salah satu dari ketiga orang tersebut membela dirinya karena merasa kalau dia disudutkan oleh teman-temannya itu, rasanya dirinya yang paling disalahkan atas kematian 'buruan' mereka itu

"Terserah kau saja, aku ingin kebelakang sebentar, kalian jaga anak itu jangan sampai dia terlepas dari mata kalian" ucap salah satu orang tersebut yang ternyata pemimpin dari aksi mereka itu

Kedua orang itu hanya mengganguk saja, mereka lalu mengambil botol anggur dan meminumnya, tak lupa mata mereka mengawasi Mikasa yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun walaupun matanya sedikit terbuka

Mikasa tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, ayah, ibunya telah mati apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang, dia hanyalah seorang anak perempuan lemah yang tidak bisa melakukan apa yang dilakukan orang dewasa

'Kaa-chan Tou-chan, kenapa kalian meninggalkanku, seseorang tolong aku,aku mohon tolong aku' batin Mikasa sambil menangis karena tidak mampu menahan kesedihannya yang dari tadi ia pendam, baru kali ini dirinya merasa tidak bisa melakukan apapun

Pyaar Pyaaar Jrassh Jrassh

Mikasa membulatkan matanya shok saat tiba-tiba dua benda tajam yang tidak diketahui darimana asalnya menusuk kedua orang yang sedang mengawasinya, dirinya benar kaget dengan kedua kedua benda yang tiba-tiba menusuk kedua orang dihadapannya

BRAKKK

Pintu di sampingnya dengan keras didobrak, pelakunya tidak lain adalah seorang anak berambut blonde yang kini sedang memegang benda yang sama yang menusuk kedua orang itu, anak itu nampak seperti bermain-main dengan benda itu seperti dirinya sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu

"Apa yang terjadi disi-" Jrassh

Belum sempat orang itu menyelesaikan perkataannya bocah blonde itu menusuk orang itu dengan benda yang sama membuat orang itu tersungkur ketanah dengan darah berceceran

Mikasa hanya mampu melongo saja melihat kecepatan anak laki-laki itu, sangat cepat dirinya bahkan tidak sempat melihat bocah seumurannya dengannya itu berlari kearah orang itu, apakah anak itu termasuk anggota dari Divisi Polisi

"Hei apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum kearah Mikasa yang sedang menatapnya, bocah blonde itupun melepaskan ikatan yang meliput tubuh Mikasa membuat sekarang dia bisa bergerak bebas

"Oh aku belum memperkenalkan diriku namaku Namikaze Naruto kau?" ucap anak bernama Naruto itu dengan senyum rubah khasnya membuat dirinya semakin tampan dan imut dimata semua orang

Mikasa hanya menatap wajah anak itu sambil blushing, benar-benar tampan itulah yang dipikiran Mikasa saat melihat wajah Naruto, beberapa menit kemudian barulah Mikasa sadar kalau dirinya dari tadi memandang wajah Naruto

"E-eh namaku M-Mikasa" ucap Mikasa gugup malu karena ketahuan melihat wajah Naruto tadi, dirinya benar-benar terpesona dengan wajah Naruto tadi, sungguh itu hal yang paling memalukan yang pernah ia lakukan

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja melihatnya, pandangan Naruto menuju ketiga mayat yang ada disampingnya, dirinya sedikit heran kenapa orang-orang memburu semua keluarga Ackerman hanya untuk dijadikan seorang budak, ini benar-benar keterlaluan

Naruto lalu memandang kearah Mikasa, diusia muda seperti ini dirinya sudah merasakan kepedihan karena ditinggal oleh orangtuanya, apakah dirinya harus membawa pulang Mikasa yah?

Naruto secara tak sengaja melihat Grisha Yeager yang sedang menuju kesini dengan beberapa pasukan Divisi Police, "Ah Yeager-san" ucap Naruto pada Grisha yang masuk bersama para polisi untuk menyelidiki apa yang sedang terjadi disini

"Naruto apa yang terjadi disini, kenapa ketiga orang ini bisa mati?" ucap Grisha sambil memegang pundak Naruto meminta jawaban dari si blonde itu

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan Yeager-san" ucap Naruto yang kini serius, tidak ada wajah main-main lagi diwajahnya sekarang

"Tapi kau bisa memanggil polisi Naruto, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini sendiri"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan anak itu, Grisha dari dulu tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran anak itu, Naruto adalah orang yang paling misterius selama ia temui, bahkan saat Naruto juga membuat dia heran, saat ia melihat perkelahian antara anaknya yaitu Eren dengan salah satu penduduk Naruto jauh lebih tenang dari temannya dan tidak mudah terpancing emosi saat ada masalah

"Jika aku menunggu bantuan datang, aku takut kalau Mikasa-chan dibawa pergi, aku harus mengambil tindakan ini atau tidak Mikasa-chan tidak bisa diselamatkan" ucap Naruto tegas pada ayah Eren tersebut

Grisha hanya mampu menghela nafasnya saja mendengar perkataan Naruto, jika ia membalas perkataan Naruto pasti ini tidak akan habis, Grisha lalu memandang kearah Mikasa yang sekarang ada dibelakang punggung Naruto

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Mikasa"tanya Grisha sambil tersenyum kearah Mikasa

Sedangkan Mikasa hanya mengangguk saja menandakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja, jika tadi tidak ada Naruto entah bagaimana nasibnya

Entah kenapa Naruto mempunyai ide untuk dimana Mikasa akan tinggal, dirinya sangat tau jika keluarga Yeager dekat dengan keluarga Mikasa dan sepertinya mereka tidak akan keberatan menampung Mikasa

"Ah Mikasa-chan, sekarang kau bisa tinggal bersama Yeager-san kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang hal itu, semua kebutuhanmu akan dipenuhi Mikasa-chan" ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi tapi belum sempat dia melangkah pergi tangan Mikasa menahan dirinya untuk pergi dari situ

"Jangan pergi, aku mohon Naruto-kun jangan pergi, aku takut" ucap Mikasa ketakutan sambil Meminta Naruto untuk tidak meninggalkannya, dia sangat takut...takut ini akan terjadi pada dirinya kembali dan dia takut tidak ada yang menolongnya

Naruto hanya diam saja mendengarnya, dia hanya mendengarkan Mikasa menangis tersedu-sedu di pundaknya sejujurnya dirinya ingin membawa Mikasa ikut dalam perjalanan miliknya, tapi dirinya tidak bisa melakukan itu, Naruto lalu menepuk pundak Mikasa sambil tersenyum padanya

Dirinya tau apa yang Mikasa rasakan sekarang, pastinya rasa Shok dan takut dengan kejadian ini, karena Naruto juga pernah merasakan hal itu

"Dengarkan aku Mikasa-chan, kau tidak perlu khawatir keluarga barumu akan melindungimu, jangan khawatir Grisha-san adalah orang baik kau tidak perlu takut, dan kalau kau tidak percaya suatu hari aku akan mengunjungimu bagaimana Mikasa-chan" ucap Naruto dengan senyum miliknya yang sukses membuat Mikasa Blushing

"B-Benarkah" tanya Mikasa dan dijawab dengan angukan oleh Naruto, dirinya lalu memeluk Naruto dengan erat, layaknya tidak ingin melepaskan tubuh Naruto walaupun sebentar saja

Kali ini Mikasa benar-benar bersyukur, walaupun keluarganya telah tiada tapi Naruto tetap ada disisinya, walaupun mereka baru saling mengenal tapi rasanya Naruto sudah lama berteman dengannya

Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum saja menerima Pelukan dari Mikasa, 'Sepertinya aku harus bersyukur melihat keturunanmu tidak sama denganmu Teme' batin Naruto mengingat sahabatnya yang selalu menampilkan wajah datar

 **Flashback Off**

"Mikasa kau melamun" ucap Eren menyadarkan Mikasa yang ternyata tadi berjalan sambil melamun sambil berjalan, Mikasa yang dikejutkan oleh Eren hanya mampu tersentak kaget dengan suara Eren yang menyadarkan dirinya

"Kau masih memikirkan si Blonde itu kan Mikasa" tebak Eren yang ternyata benar, saudaranya memang memikirkan Naruto dan itu membuat saudaranya itu sering melamun

Dirinya juga memikirkan sahabatnya itu sekarang tapi tidak sesering saudaranya yang sudah jatuh cinta pada Naruto, dia ingin tau bagaimana kondisi Naruto saat ini

mendengar hal itu, Mikasa hanya mampu memerah saja karena dugaan Eren benar, entah kenapa seminggu ini Mikasa selalu melamunkan Naruto dan selalu tentang Naruto, entah apa yang terjadi apakah ini suatu pertanda dirinya akan bertemu dengan Naruto kembali?

"Aku tidak tau Eren, aku selalu saja memikirkan Naruto akhir-akhir ini layaknya ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada dirinya Eren" ucap Mikasa yang sekarang mengeluarkan air matanya merindukan Naruto yang sudah pergi dari dirinya selama berbulan-bulan

Sedangkan Eren yang melihat itu hanya mampu terdiam, sejujurnya dirinya juga ingin kembali bermain bersama Naruto dan juga melihat perubahan dari temannya itu, tapi masalahnya dirinya tidak tau dimana dia

"Ah kalian rupanya, apakah kalian baru saja mengumpulkan kayu bakar" pandangan Eren dan Mikasa menuju kearah suara itu, terlihat seorang prajurit yang mereka kenal sedang mabuk-mabukan dengan prajurit lainnya

"Tidak kusangka kau menjadi seorang pemabuk Hannes, bagaimana bisa kau melindungi kami kalau kau suka meminum ini!"ucap Eren sambil mendecih melihat kelakuan prajurit bernama Hannnes yang mabuk-mabukan, mereka lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hannes seoang

"Eh, apakah tidak boleh bagiku untuk meminum ini?" ucap Hannnes pada dirinya sendiri, dirinya lalu membuang botol itu lalu kembali bekerja

Sedangkan disisi lain Eren terus berlari menggandeng tangan saudaranya itu, dirinya tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan prajurit itu, bukannya melindungi penduduk tapi mereka hanay duduk-duduk sambil mabuk-mabukan

"Kenapa kau begitu kesal apa Hannes Eren" tanya Mikasa dengan nada datar

Eren lalu berhenti berlari setelah mendengar ucapan Mikasa, dirinya lalu menatap kearah Mikasa yang ada dibelakangnya, "Mereka tidak bisa disebut prajurit Mikasa, mereka bukannya melindungi kita tapi sebaliknya akan membuat kita dimakan oleh para Titan kau mengerti" ucap Eren yang menekankan kata-katanya

HEI LIHAT ITU DISANA

ASTAGA BESAR SEKALI

APAKAH KITA AKAN MATI?

Eren dan Mikasa menoleh kearah penduduk yang melihat sesuatu mereka lalu melihat sebuah titan yang sedang menatap mereka dari balik dinding, titan itu nampak sangat besar lebih besar daripada titan biasa dan nampak tidak mempunyai kulit

Duaaarrr

Gerbang itu jebol hanya dengan satu tendangan saja membuat para penduduk panik dan berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka, belum sampai disitu, gerbang lain juga ikut jebol oleh sosok titan yang berzirah amor dengan kecepatan tinggi menjebol dinding Maria

Para Titan mulai masuk menuju dalam dinding membuat penduduk semakin panik, Eren Mikasa hanya bisa melihat titan-titan itu mulai masuk

Eren hanya mampu membulatkan matanya, kejadian ini sama dengan mimpinya, dan kali ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi tapi kenyataan, dirinya hanya mampu berharap jika Kaa-channya tidak kenapa-napa, tapi tunggu dulu bukankah rumahnya...

"Rumah kita ada disana, Kaa-chan"gumam Eren yang lalu berlari menuju rumahnya yang berada di belakang dinding yang jebol itu, sedangkan Mikasa hanya mampu mengikuti Eren saja menuju rumahnya dimana ibu mereka berada

"Kaa-chan!" teriak Eren saat menemukan ibunya yang tertimpa bangunan rumah, Eren dan Mikasa berusaha untuk Mengeluarkan ibu mereka dari sana tapi tidak bisa karena tenaga mereka belum cukup untuk mengangkat reruntuhan itu

Carla yang terjepit disana, membulatkan matanya terkejut, anaknya berada disini menyelamatkannya harusnya anaknya ikut di Evakuasi oleh para prajurit

"Eren! Mikasa!, tinggalkan ibu disini saja selamatkan diri kalian"

"Tidak Kaa-chan, aku akan lari bersama Kaa-chan"

"Percuma saja!, Eren dengar! kaki ibu sudah patah, mustahil bagi ibu untuk lari!" teriak Carla memperingati Eren dan juga Mikasa untuk meninggalkannya, tapi entah kenapa mereka masih tetap ngotot untuk membebaskan ibu mereka dari reruntuhan itu

"Eren awas!" teriak Mikasa saat melihat seorang titan sedang mendekati mereka dan nampaknya titan itu sedang mengawasi mereka, nampak titan itu sekarang sedang berusaha untuk memburu Eren, Eren hanya bisa menutup matanya menunggu Titan itu memakannya

BRAKKH

Eren membuka matanya mendengar suara itu, nampak dihadapannya adalah seorang Titan yang persis seperti Amored Titan hanya saja amornya bewarna biru, nampak titan itu menatap kearah dirinya

" **Apakah kau tidak apa-apa"** Eren membulatkan matanya mendengar itu, Titan itu tadi berbicara padanya, ini mustahil titan tidak bisa berbicara apakah kepalanya terbentur sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi gila?

" **Tidak usah takut, sekarang kau lebih cepat menolong ibumu Eren"** Eren hanya mengangguk kepalanya patah-patah, Titan itu benar-benar berbicara dan ini asli astaga apakah beberapa titan juga bisa bicara

Titan tersebut lalu menurunkan Eren dari genggamannya, Titan tersebut lalu menatap kearah para titan yang sedang menatapnya, titan tersebut lalu memasang sikap siaga yang tidak pernah dimiliki para titaan yang lain

BWOOSHH DUAKKH

Titan itu dengan sangat cepat melumpuhkan satu titan yang paling dekat dengannya, titan itu lalu melumpuhkan yang lain juga, tanpa diketahui titan itu sedang diawasi oleh Amored Titan dan juga Collosal Titan

Dengan berlari Amored Titan itu lalu berlari menuju Titan itu untuk menyerang titan tersebut, tapi tidak kalah cepat pula titan itu menghindar

BRAKKH DUAAR

Amored Titan mau tidak mau harus terjatuh karena ditendang titan Tersebut, titan dengan amor buru itu lalu menerjang Amored Titan agar tidak terlepas

Duaakkh

Rahang Titan itu patah, nampak mata titan itu menjadi merah menandakan bahwa titan itu marah pada Amored Titan, titan beramor biru itu sekarang nampak dikelilingi oleh sebuah petir yang menyambar-nyambar dan diseluruh tubuh titan itu juga nampak sebuah petir yang mengalir di tangannya

Bziiitthh Duaaar

Terpental, ya Amored Titan terpental karena serangan milik Titan itu, nampak Eren, Carla dan Mikasa terkejut melihat serangan tersebut, sekarang Amored Titan terkapar di tanah, titan itu mulai mendekati Amored Titan yang terkapar lalu manarik titan itu kearahnya

Duakkh Duakkh Duakkh

Titan tersebut memukul Amored Titan beerkali-kali dengan tangannya sampai akhirnya titan Amor mulai menghindar dari serangan titan beramor biru tersebut

Amored Titan nampak sekarang diselubungi asap sekarang, sama halnya dengan Collosal Titan yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti Amored Titan mereka ternyata ingin melarikan diri, titan beramor biru itu pun mendekati asap itu mencari Titan Amor yang ada disekitar asap itu tapi sepertinya titan itu tidak menemukan titan itu

Titan itu lalu berjalan menuju kearah Eren, Mikasa dan Carla yang sekarang nampak memandang dirinya, mereka terkejut ya itu salah satu gambaran ekspresi mereka saat melihat Pertarungan antara titan itu dan titan amor

Sedangkan Titan itu hanya diam ditempat tanpa minat memakan mereka, dirinya baru sadar kalau Carla belum tertolong, titan tersebut lalu mengangkat Carla yang terjepit di sela-sela reruntuhan, lalu titan itu juga mengambil Eren dan Mikasa

Nampak Titan itu menaruh ketiga orang tersebut di tangannya sambil menatap mereka bertiga titan itu berkata, **"Aku akan mengantar kalian menuju tempat yang aman, berpeganglah denganku" ucap Titan itu yang lalu melakukan sebuah posisi berlari persis yang dilakukan Amored Titan**

Titan tersebut mulai berlari menuju dalam Dinding, kecepatan Titan tersebut sangat cepat bahkan lebih cepat dari Amored Titan, Titan itu hanya menghiraukan serangan meriam dari pasukan yang ada di dinding

Tiba-tiba Titan tersebut melompat keatas menuju dalam dinding Rose lalu mendarat di tempat yang sepi bahkan tidak ada seorang pun yang berada disitu, titan itu lalu menurunkan ketiga orang tersebut di tempat itu

" **Kalian sudah aman sekarang, namamu Eren dan kau Mikasa kan, aku ingin kalian berlari semampu mungkin dari sini, para prajurit pasti akan menuju kesini karena melihat diriku sekarang cepat berlari sebelum para prajurit datang"** ucap Titan tersebut memberi tau pada mereka bertiga

Sepertinya Titan tersebut tau konsekuensi yang akan ia terima nanti saat melompati dinding Rose, pasti dirinya akan diburu dan dicari

sedangkan Eren dan Mikasa hanya mengangguk saja, mereka lalu mengendong ibu mereka dan langsung berlari menjauhi titan tersebut, menjauhi tempat itu meninggalkan titan itu seorang

Entah kenapa Eren dan Mikasa merasa sangat familiar dengan sosok titan tersebut serasa itu adalah seseorang yang mereka kenal dan sangat dekat dengan mereka terlebih Mikasa yang dari tadi Menatap titan itu terus menerus , Mikasa berulang kali mencoba menghiraukan tidak tersebut tapi entah kenapa itu selaku gagal

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Mikasa tidak bisa fokus dalam mencari bantuan, yaitu wajah Naruto yang ada dipikirannya, 'Benarkah itu kau Naruto-kun' batin Mikasa sambil melihat titan itu sekali lagi, entah kenapa dia merasa titan tersebut adalah Naruto

Sedangkan dilain sisi, titan tersebut hanya memperhatikan mereka dari jauh sampai sebuah asap mengepul di sekeliling titan tersebut sampai akhirnya asap itu menghilang menyisakan seorang bocah blonde yang tengah tersenyum kearah Mikasa, Eren dan Carla

"Kuharap kalian bahagia disini, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kalian tau jika titan itu aku Mikasa, Eren'batin Naruto sambil tersenyum meluhat Eren dan Mikasa yang berlarienjauhi tempatnya itu

Naruto lalu menatap kearah langit sekarang hanya satu tujuan yang belum ia capai yaitu...menghancurkan kaum Marley yang ada di seberang lautan pulau Paradise

'Aku bersumpah demi nama bangsa Eldian, aku akan menghancurkan kalian layaknya kalian mengubah bangsa ku menjadi para titan, ini adalah janji dari seorang bangsawan, Eldian aku mengharapkan kalian menyambutku Naruto Reiss telah kembali' batin Naruto yang kini menghilang layaknya terhembus angin

TBC

Haloooo wah...wah...wah pasti ada yang bilang kayak gini 'bang kok buat fic lagi, yang lain aja belum selesai' pasti ada uang bilang kayak gini

Oke saya beritahu kalau fic ini akan menggantikan Legends Of Fallen Angel yang akan dihapus dari akun karena saya merasa kalo saya sudah buntung di fic itu jadi saya berminat untuk menggantikannya dengan fic ini

Dannnn ya ide ini sebenarnya sudah dari dulu tapi baru bisa saya ketika sekarang, jadi mohon maaf jika idenya Majnstream atau nggak yah?, ah pokoknya sampaikan saja di Reviews bye


	2. Chapter 2

Rise Stronger Shifter

Ch.02

 **5 Tahun setelah Kejadian itu**

"Hoaam" Nampak sosok dengan berambut kuning itu menguap, sosok itupun mengucek-ucek matanya menjernihkan penglihatannya yang sedikit rabun saat ia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak itu

Sosok itupun lalu berjalan menuju wastafel untuk mencuci mukanya agar menghilangkan rasa kantuknya yang tetap saja menghantuinya mencoba untuk membuat dirinya kembali ke ranjang untuk meneruskan tidurnya

Byuur byuur

Kini wajah itu benar-benar fresh sekarang setelah mencuci mukanya, nampak wajah yang semula layu dan tak bersemangat itupun tergantikan oleh wajah tampan dan sebuah tanda lahir yang mirip dengan kumis kucing yang ada di kedua pipinya , wajah itu benar-benar tanpa ada cacat ditambah rambut kuning sosok itupun menambah kesan tampan bagi sosok itu

Naruto Namikaze atau nama aslinya adalah Naruto Reiss itulah nama pemuda itu, seorang pemuda yang ceria dan juga seorang pemuda dengan kekuatan Shifter miliknya yang 5 tahun yang lalu melompati sebuah dinding Rose untuk membawa Eren, Mikasa dan ibu mereka yaitu Carla untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari para titan yang membobol dinding Maria kala itu

Kini Naruto benar-benar berbeda dari 5 tahun yang lalu, dulu dia masih seorang anak kecil dengan wajah yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya ingin mencubitnya, dan sekarang wajah itu terganti dengan wajah yang membuat semua wanita merona kala melihatnya, bukan hanya itu, perut Naruto benar-benar six pack membuat dirinya benar-benar menjadi pemuda idaman bagi semua wanita

'Well, lihatlah dirimu Naruto, kau benar-benar sangat-sangat cool, aku ingin tau bagaimana reaksi para kadet itu saat melihatku' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri

" **Tcih, Kau mulai lagi, aku sudah muak melihatmu seperti itu Naruto, kita sudah hidup ratusan tahun dan kau sudah bertemu dengan banyak perempuan dan menikahinya lalu membuat anak, dan kau melakukan berkali-kali, setidaknya jangan bangga dengan wajah mu itu, kau nampak muda gara-gara aku tau" Ucap sebuah rubah yang mempunyai 9 ekor yang dijuluki sebagai Kyubbi No Youkou**

'Ara...kau iri ya Kurama?, seekor Kyubbi ternyata bisa iri juga ternyata' ucap Naruto lewat telepati menggoda Partnernya yang sudah menemani dirinya selama ratusan tahun dalam kehidupanyannya yang abadi

Ya, Naruto sebenarnya adalah Namikaze Naruto sang pahlawan Shinobi yang berjaya mengalahkan Madara pada masanya itu dan jangan lupa kalau dia adalah Demi God karena dia adalah reinkarnasi dari Ashura, anak dari Rikudou , dan sebab itu kenapa Naruto bisa hidup sangat lama dibandingkan para Sahabatnya itu

Kala Era Shinobi berjaya, istri pertamanya adalah Namikaze Sakura atau Haruno Sakura, mereka mempunyai anak tiga yaitu, Kushina, Shinachiku, Hirumi, mereka dulu hidup dengan penuh keceriaan sampai akhirnya Sakura dan ketiga anaknya juga mati dimakan usia

Setelah Sakura mati Naruto tidak tau harus melakukan apa dengan kehidupan abadinya itu, dirinya benar-benar mengutuk kehidupannya itu, yang dia lakukan adalah mencari kebahagiaan dengan membuat keluarga dan itu ia lakukan hingga sekarang

Salah satu keluarganya yaitu bangsa Reiss yang dulu adalah raja kaum Eldian, tapi sekarang mereka sudah mati dan menjadi Titan karena ulah dari bangsa Marley dulu

Di sepanjang kehidupannya, pengguna Chakra mulai berkurang bahkan sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi pengguna Chakra, oleh sebab itu dirinya juga tidak pernah mengeluarkan kekuatan aslinya yang sangat Over Power atau sekarang dibilang Godlike

" **Aku bukan iri, hanya saja kau harusnya menjadikan salah satu perempuan yang kau sayangi menjadi abadi seperti mu" ucap Kurama sambil menutup matanya mencoba untuk merilekskan badannya yang pegal akibat tidak banyak bergerak**

'Bagaimana caranya' tanya Naruto dengan wajah Innocent karena dirinya tidak tau bagaimana caranya melakukan itu

Kurama ingin sekali menepuk kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Naruto, apakah segitu bodohnya Partnernya hingga tidak tau hal itu, sepertinya dirinya harus mencoba bersabar saat bersama dengan partnernya yang bodoh itu

" **Hah...apakah kau sudah lupa dengan jurus Creation All Thing yang kau punya?, kau bisa memakai hal itu untuk menjadikan seseorang mempunyai chakramu yang akan membuat orang itu bisa hidup panjang seperti dirimu, walaupun resikonya Chakramu benar-benar terkuras habis" ucap Kyubbi menjelaskan pada Naruto dengan sabar**

Naruto terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kurama, bagaimana dia bisa melupakan kalau dirinya mempunyai jutsu itu, sepertinya otaknya perlu diasah lebih detil lagi agar bisa mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang pernah ia alami

'Hmm kau benar juga Kurama, tapi aku tidak tau siapa yang akan menemaniku, lebih baik kita menatap kedepannya dulu, aku tidak ingin membahas hal itu sekarang waktunya aku berangkat menuju tempat para kadet baru itu berada, ayo Kurama' ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang mengembang di pipinya

" **Huh terserahmu saja, aku ingin tidur, awas kalau kau mengangguku blonde" Naruto hanya Sweatdrop saja mendengar ucapan dari Kurama itu**

"Huh dasar rubah pemalas"

RayNaruKushi...

"Selamat bagi kalian yang menjadi anggota ke 104" ucap seseorang dengan jaket hitam wajah menyeramkan mencoba untuk mengimidasi semua orang yang ada di area itu, sepertinya wajah menyeramkan dari orang itu berhasil membuat sebagian dari mereka ketakutan

"Kalian sepertinya tidak mempunyai keberuntungan yang kuat, Namaku Keith Shadis dan kalian akan berada dalam bimbinganku selama 3 bulan, bersiaplah merasakan neraka saat pelatihan ini kadet, aku tidak akan segan menendang bokong kalian" mendengar hal itu para kadet baru itu hanya bisa meneguk ludah mereka dengan kasar, sepertinya mereka akan merasakan hal yang sulit dalam latihan mereka ini

Keith Shadis nama instruktur itu, menatap wajah-wajah yang didepannya itu, nampak sebagian dari mereka menatap dirinya dengan wajah ketakutan, tapi juga ada yang hanya menatap dirinya biasa tanpa ada rasa takut

Shadis lalu mendekati seseorang berambut kuning sedikit kecoklatan dia lalu menatap orang itu dengan pandangan mengimidasi, "Siapa namamu Kadet!" tanya Keith dengan suara seperti membentak

Kadet itu sontak memberikan hormat pada instruktur itu, "Namaku Jein Kirstein dari Trost" ucap kadet itu bernama Jean itu, dia berusaha semampu mungkin untuk tidak kelihatan gugup pada instrukturnya itu

"Jean Kirstein kah, jadi apa yang kau lakukan disini" ucap pelan Shadis tapi tidak mengurangi aura imidasi bagi para kadet baru yang ada didepannya

"Aku ingin bergabung dengan Kepolisian dan tinggal di Sina" ucap Jean keras memberikan alasan kenapa ia berada disini

Duakkh

Jean hanya bisa meringis kesakitan saat kepalanya membentur kepala instruktur itu yang membuat dirinya terjatuh, Jean lalu menatap kearah wajah instruktur mereka, nampak wajah tidak senang terlihat pada wajah menyeramkan itu

"Tidak ada tempat bagi seorang pengecut bagimu kadet" dengan perkataan itu Shadis lau meninggalkan Jean yang masih saja meringis kesakitan sambil memegang dahinya yang terasa sakit akibat ulah Keith Shadis itu

Shadis lalu berjalan kembali, sekarang dia menatap seseorang dengan rambut kuning dan postur tubuhnya sedikit lebih pendek dari yang lainnya, "Siapa namamu Nak" tanya Shadis sambil mencoba membuat takut kadet didepannya

"Ha'i namaku adalah Armin Alert dari Shingashina" ucap Armun tanpa ada rasa gugup sedikit pun pada perkataannya

"Saya bergabung untuk mengabdi pada raja dan menyelamatkan manusia dari para titan" ucap Armin lantang dihadapan Shadis yang membuat instruktur itu terdiam karena alasan Armin bergabung disini

"Menyelamatkan Manusia kah, jangan bercanda nak mungkin kau yang akan dimakan terlebih dahulu daripada yang lain" ucap Shadis dengan komentar yang pedas pada Armin lalu meninggalkan Armin begitu saja tanpa rasa bersalah

Shadis lalu berjalan lagi mengecek para kadet yang berjejer rapi, tanpa sengaja ia melihat seseorang sedang memakan sebuah kentang secara diam-diam, Shadis lalu mendekati perempuan yang sedang memakan kentang itu

"Hei kau.." ucap Shadis dengan glarenya mencoba menarik perhatian dari perempuan itu, tapi sayangnya entah perempuan itu tidak mendengarnya atau terlalu asik memakan kentang yang ada ditangannya membuat dirinya tidak menggubris panggilan dari panggilan Shadis

"KAU YANG DISANA!" barulah saya Shadis berteriak dengan Kencang, perempuan itu berhenti memakan kentang yang ia bawa lalu melihat kearah Shadis dengan hormat

"Namaku Shasha Braus a-" "Kenapa kau memakan kentang di saat seperti ini" belum sempat Shasha menyelesaikan perkataannya Shadis terlebih dahulu menanyainya tentang tindakan yang ia lakukan tadi

Para kadet baru hanya menatap diam-diam Shasha dengan pandangan kasihan, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sekarang, mereka hanya bisa berharap jika teman mereka itu selamat dari instruktur mereka yang menyeramkan itu

Shasha menelan ludahnya dengan kasar melihat wajah Shadis yang bagaikan siap menerkam dirinya, beberapa kali dia mencoba agar tetap berdiri tegak bil menatap Shadis yang menatapnya dengan glare yang cukup membuat nyalinya ciut

"Aku ulangi, kenapa kau memakan kentang itu sekarang?" tanya Shadis pelan tapi setiap kata-katanya membuat para kadet baru itu merinding

"Karena...kentang akan terasa enak saya dimakan waktu kentang itu hangat" ucap Shasha pelan membuat para kadet menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shasha, hanya soal sepele saja perempuan itu melanggar aturan disini, benar-benar perempuan gila batin mereka

Shadis hanya diam saja, dia Benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di lakukan oleh kadet didepannya, hanya soal sepele itu saja, kadet itu memakan kentang itu di hadapannya, benar-benar sebuah kejutan bagi dirinya

"Ara...sepertinya kau melakukan tugas itu dengan baik, Shadis" ucap seseorang menginterupsi semua orang tersebut menatap kearah belakang Shadis, nampak wajah tan dengan rambut kuning cerah sedang menatap mereka dengan senyuman hangat

"Naruto?, kukira kau ada tugas hari Ini" ucap Shadis sambil menatap Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya, nampak Naruto tersenyum padanya dan membuat semua perempuan yang disana merona akibat senyuman itu

"Huh...tugas kecil saja, membunuh titan yang ada diluar dinding, tidak lebih" ucap Naruto enteng dengan tugasnya itu membuat para kadet baru yang mendengarnya melebar tak percaya dengan ucapan dari orang tersebut

Terlebih Mikasa yang shok setelah melihat orang itu, bukan karena ucapan dari Naruto tapi melainkan panggilan dari instruktur mereka yang menyebut nama 'Naruto' pada orang tersebut, mungkinkah itu dia

'Apa itu kau Naruto-kun' batin Mikasa sambil mengamati orang tersebut yang nampak sedang berbincang dengan Shadis, yang ia tidak tau apa yang mereka perbincangkan, Mikasa tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan itu dia hanya tertarik pada pemuda kuning itu

Shadis lalu melihat para anak asuhnya itu, nampak mereka bingung dengan temannya itu, sepertinya dirinya harus memberitahukan siapa orang tersebut, "Perkenalkan dia adalah Kapten Namikaze Naruto dari Divisi Scouting Legion, dia kesini sebagai pembimbing kalian juga" ucap Shadis memperkenalkan temannya itu

Banyak respon yang mereka tampilkan, ada yang senang, terkejut, bahkan ada yang bangga dengan instruktur mereka kali ini, salah satunya adalah Eren Yeager dia benar-benar beruntung dilatih oleh salah satu pasukan Scouting Legion

Sedangkan Naruto hanya merespon para kadet itu dengan senyumannya, matanya lalu melirik satu persatu para kadet baru itu, matanya lalu tak sengaja melihat kearah Miaksa yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan tak percaya

Naruto lalu mendekati Mikasa membuat semua perhatian menuju kearah Kapten Scouting Legion itu, dia lalu menatap kearah Mikasa yang terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, Naruto lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Mikasa dan hanya mereka berdua yang tau

"Sepertinya kau menemukanku Mikasa-chan" bisik Naruto membuat mata Mikasa melebar dan juga sebuah rona merah berada di kedua pipinya, akhirnya, setelah dirinya mencari pemuda itu akhirnya dirinya sekarang menemukan pemuda yang ia cinta , rasanya dia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh Naruto sekarang tapi pemuda itu mengintrupsinya agar tidak melakukan hal itu sekarang

"Temui aku saat makan malam, Mikasa-chan" bisik Naruto dan diberi jawaban sebuah anggukan oleh Mikasa

Naruto lalu kembali berjalan menuju Shasha yang sekarang juga menatap dirinya, "Jadi namamu Shasha Braus bukan, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri pada Shasha

"Kau tau itu adalah tindakan heroik yang pernah aku temui" ucap Naruto pada Shasha sambil memegang pundak Shasha tak lupa sebuah senyuman yang selalu ia tampilkan saat bertemu dengan seseorang

Para Kadet itu hanya bingung saja dengan penjelasan dari Naruto, tindakan yang melanggar aturan itu disebut heroik?

"Melanggar aturan memang tidak benar, tapi jika itu saat keadaan terdesak maka kau berhak untuk mematahkan aturan itu" ujar Naruto serius pada semua kadet baru yang ada di tempat itu, Naruto bukannya asal bicara dia memang sudah melakukan hal itu berkali-kali bahkan dirinya sudah tidak ingat sudah berapa kali dia melanggar sebuah aturan

Shasha hanya memandang Naruto kagum mendengar kata-kata itu , baru pertama kali dirinya mendengar penjelasan singkat tapi mempunyai bayak makna di dalamnya

"Tapi jika kau melanggar pasti ada sanksinya, sekarang cepat berlari mengelilingi daerah ini sampai jam makan malam" ucap Naruto tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun membuat Shasha mengeluarkan Anime Tearsnya sedangkan yang lain hanya memandang instruktur mereka satunya itu dengan sweatdrop

'Kau tidak berubah dari dulu Naruto-kun, selalu tegas pada semua yang kau Lakukan' batin Mikasa sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto yang sekarang sedang mengecek kehadiran para kadet baru yang ada disitu

Naruto lalu menutup buku absen yang ia pegang dari tadi, hmm sama dengan bulan-bulan yang lainnya semua kadet ikut serta dalam pelatihan ini, tapi dirinya pasti yakin ada yang gagal dalam tes kecil-kecilan ini

Naruto lalu menatap kearah langit yang dimana langit hari ini benar-benar indah, hanya beberapa awan saja yang ada di atasnya membuat keindahan itu tidak terlalu banyak di tutupi oleh awan yang bergumpal

'hahh sudah 5 tahun yah aku bergabung dalam Divisi ini' batin Naruto sambil mengingat kejadian oke hadiah saat ia bertemu dengan salah satu pasukan Scouting Legion

 **Flashback**

APA-APAAN INI, APAKAH KAMI TIDAK BISA MENDAPATKAN MAKANAN LEBIH LAYAK

BERILAH KAMI SEDIKIT MAKANAN LAGI UNTUK ANAKKU

KUMOHON TOLONG KAMI

Begitulah teriakan dari para pengungsi yang ada disitu, mereka sudah beberapa hari berada di pos pengungsian untuk bertahan hidup tapi jumlah mereka yang terlalu banyak membuat banyak para pengungsi saling berebut makanan satu sama lain

Ini semua terjadi karena serangan Titan Amored yang membobol dinding Maria setelah berhasil masuk dalam Shinghashina, Titan beramor itu berhasil membobol dinding Maria dengan kecepatannya yang tak terduga dan lebih cepat dari pada titan lain

Hal itu membuat para manusia yang berada dalam dinding harus kehilangan seperlima dari jumlah manusia yang berada di dalam dinding, lebih parahnya sang raja memberikan perintah agar setengah dari jumlah korban yang selamat dari serangan Titan untuk menuju ke dalam dinding Maria yang yang sudah dijebol untuk mempermudah pembagian makanan, dan rupanya rencana itu berhasil membuat jumlah korban yang selamat turun dan raja bisa memberikan makanan pada pengungsi tanpa takut kehabisan bahan makanan untuk mereka sendiri

"Oi apa yang kau lakukan, cepat mengantri jangan main serobot saja" suasana di pengungsian itu nampak semakin memanas saja saat beberapa orang berusaha untuk menerobos antrian untuk lebih cepat mendapat bahan makanan

"Minggir, aku tak peduli! Aku sudah tidak makan dari kemarin, berikan aku jalan agar aku dapat mengambil makanan untuk diriku sendiri, minggir!" Suasana semakin gaduh saja, saat kedua orang itu memulai perkelahian yang tidak ada artinya itu

Orang-orang yang kebetulan ada disitu berusaha melerai mereka tapi mereka tidak berhasil menenangkan kedua belah pihak tersebut, baku hantam pun mulai terjadi pada kedua orang itu mereka tak segan untuk mengerahkan semua tenaganya untuk saling menyerang

Tak

Salah satu orang itu terkejut saat tangannya ditahan oleh sebuah tangan lain yang ikut campur dalam perkelahiannya, dirinya lalu menatap pemilik tangan itu nampak seorang bocah berusia 14 tahun sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan tajam dan sulit diartikan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya

"Oi bocah, harusnya kau tidak ikut campur dalam masalah kita atau kau tau akibatnya" ujar orang tersebut berusaha membuat bocah itu takut tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil saat melihat wajah bocah itu hanya menatap dirinya dengan pandangan datar tanpa ekspresi diwajahnya

Bocah itu terdiam tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya, matanya masih senantiasa menatap kedua orang yang sedang berkelahi itu, bocah Itu sama sekali tidak mengarahkan pandangannya kearah lain selain mereka berdua

"Aku tidak mengerti.." ujar bocah itu tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun dari wajahnya

"Kenapa hanya karena makanan kalian menjadi layaknya hewan seperti ini" kata-kata dari bocah itu Benar-benar sangat menyakitkan bagi kedua orang itu, berani sekali anak berusia lebih muda dari mereka mengejek mereka dengan sebutan 'hewan'

"Oi siapa namamu" tanya salah saru orang itu dengan kesal

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto" ucap Naruto dengan singkat, padat dan jelas pada kedua orang itu

Mendengar itu orang tersebut dengan kesal lalu mengangkat Naruto sambil terus memberinya glare dengan harapan kalau Naruto bisa ketakutan

"Dengarlah nak, sepertinya aku harus memberikan kau-"

Duakkhh

mata semua orang yang ada disitu melebar saat anak itu dengan sukses menendang orang tersebut yang membuat orang tersebut terkapar sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat terkena tendangan dari Naruto

Sementara orang satunya hanya menggeram marah saja saat anak itu bisa mengalahkan lawannya dengan mudah, dirinya lalu berusaha untuk memukul anak itu tapi saking cepatnya anak itu atau dirinya saja yang lambat pukulannya selalu meleset

Kraaakk

Orang tersebut mau tidak mau merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat menyakitkan saat jari-jarinya dipatahkan oleh anak itu, rasanya dirinya ingin menangis saat merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat itu

Duakkh

Dengan cepat Naruto lalu menendang kepala orang tersebut sampai membuat orang itu terkapar ditanah dengan darah yang keluar dari bibir dan hidungnya

Banyak orang lalu kedua orang tersebut untuk mengecek keadaan mereka, nampak kedua orang itu dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan satu orang sedang memegang perutnya yang kesakitan satunya lagi sudah terkapar pingsan

"Minggir!, apa yang terjadi disini" para penduduk sedikit menjauhi tempat itu saat melihat beberapa anggota Kepolisian sedang berjalan menuju kedua orang tersebut, nampak anggota kepolisian itu sedang mengecek kedua orang itu lalu membawa mereka entah kemana

Nampak salah satu dari mereka menanyai apa yang terjadi pada kedua orang yang tadi mau berkelahi itu

Jauh dari situ nampak Naruto yang tadi dalang dibalik kekacauan itu sedang memakan buah apel yang ia pegang sambil menatap kerumunan itu dengan pandangan malas tanpa ada niat untuk memberitahu bahwa dirinya yang melakukan itu

" **Pemandangan yang kau benci bukan Naruto" Ucap Kurama sang partner sambil memejamkan matanya membiarkan dirinya rileks sejenak dan juga Merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat tidak pernah ia gunakan kembali sesudah PDS-4 selesai**

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja menyutujui perkataan dari Paetnernya itu, dia memang benar-benar sangat benci dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat tadi

Hanya karena sebuah makanan mereka berkelahi?, kaumnya benar-benar sudah melenceng dari sifat aslinya, mereka sekarang arogan dan juga bodoh sangat berbeda saat era Shinobi berlangsung yang pada saat itu semua orang bersikap ramah dan sopan pada semua orang,rasanya saat mengingat itu Naruto kembali teringat dengan dirinya pada masa lalu

"Kau yang melakukan hal itu bukan" Naruto dengan malas melirik kearah sampingnya dimana terlihat seseorang dengan tampang datar yang sama dengan teme temannya itu sedang berdiri tegak menatap dirinya

"Lalu apa yang kau Mau?" tanya Naruto malas sambil memandang kearah lain untuk merilekskan badannya akibat penggunaan Titann Shifter miliknya yang menguras banyak tenaga

Orang tersebut nampak diam sambil melirik Naruto yang kini bersandar di antara bangunan rumah para penduduk dengan pandangan yang belum menampilkan sebuah ekspresi tentang sifat Naruto yang ada didepannya

"Aku ingin kau bergabung dengan Scouting Legion" ucap Orang itu dengan nada serius dan juga dingin pada Naruto

Naruto berhenti memakan apelnya yang kini hampir habis itu, bergabung dengan Scouting Legion yah, itu belum terpikirkan olehnya 'Bagaimana menurutmu Kurama' ucap Naruto lewat telepatinya

" **Kurasa itu salah satu pilihan yang menarik, aku tidak sabar untuk merenggangkan otot-ototku ini" ucap Kurama yang menampilkan senyum rubah membuat Naruto Sweatdrop mendengar alasan Kurama**

'dasar kukira kau adalah rubah pemalas, mana sikap acuh tak acuhmu Kurama' ucap Naruto mengejek Kurama dan hanya dibalas dengan dengusan oleh Kyubbi No Youkou itu

Naruto lalu menatap kearah pria itu, nampak pria itu masih saja melihatnya dengan tatapan yang membuatnya kesal, "Baiklah aku setuju, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk bergabung dengan Scouting Legion" tanya Naruto sambil melanjutkan memakan apel yang dari tadi belum ia habiskan

"Baiklah ikut denganku, oh aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Levi Ackerman kopral dalam divisi Scouting Legion" ucap Levi sambil berjalan menuju markas diikuti oleh Naruto yang ada dibelakangnya

Naruto hanya mengganguk saja mendengarnya, pikirannya sekarang tertuju pada nama Ackerman dibelakang nama pria itu, dia benar-benar dibuat kaget saat melihat ada seorang Ackerman Selain Mikasa yang masih hidup disini, dia kira clan itu punah dan hanya meninggalkan Mikasa yang masih hidup tapi ternyata masih ada Ackerman lain yang masih hidup, benar-benar diluar dugaannya

Naruto lalu menatap kearah Levi yang ada didepannya, pantas saja sifatnya sama dengan sahabatnya, dia sekarang tidak heran lagi, Clan Ackerman dahulu itu bernama Uchiha tapi seiring Chakra itu punah Maka Clan itu berganti nama sebagai Ackerman

Dirinya terus mengikutinya Levi dari belakang hingga mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan dimana semua orang yang ada disitu adalah anggota dari Scouting Legion, inikah markas mereka well lumayan pikir Naruto

"Masuk Kesini Naruto" ujar datar Levi sambil membukakan salah satu pintu disana, Naruto dn Levi lalu memasuki ruangan itu terlihat ruanagb itu seperti kantor komandan mereka

Terlihat seseorang yang sedang duduk di depan mereka nampak melihat kearah mereka berdua, 'apakah itu adalah komandan Erwin' batin Naruto sambil melihat kearah Erein yang sedang duduk melihati dirinya

"Ada apa kau ke sini dengan membawa seorang anak" tanya Erwin sambil menatap Levi dengan pandangan heran

"Aku mendapat seseorang dengan kemampuan spesial, kulihat dia mengalahkan dua orang dewasa, melihat itu dengan cepat aku langsung membawa anak ini kesini dan aku ingin dia bergabung dengan kita disini Erwin" ucap Levi memberikan alasannya kenapa dia membawa seorang anak kecil pada Erwin

Erwin hanya menatap Naruto dalam-dalam, apakah betul dia mengalahkan dua orang dewasa?, itu sangat mustahil dilakukan olehnya mengingat anak didepannya beluk berusia 20 tahun keatas, tapi jika itu benar maka dia tidak mau kehilangannya sebagai anggota dari Scouting Legion

Erwin lalu menunduk menyamakan tinggi anak itu dengan dirinya, dia bisa melihat mata biru shappire dari anak tersebut, mata itu kelam tapi tidak terlalu kelam, apakah anak ini pernah merasakan sesuatu yang membuat matanya begitu kelam?

"Siapa namamu nak?" tanya Erwin sambil terus menatap wajah Naruto

"Namaku Namikaxe Naruto" ucap Naruto memberi tahu namanya pada komandan dari Scouting Legion tersebut dengan nada datar dan dingin

Erwin hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya, dirinya laku menepuk pundak Naruto, "Selamat datang Namikaze Naruto"

RayNaruKushi...

 **Skip time 3 Tahun**

Bukan deras nampak mengguyur pulau ini sekarang, , nampak kuda-kuda yang mereka tunggangi juga kesulitan untuk berlari di tanah yang becek dan licin tersebut, bahkan banyak kuda-kuda yang mereka tunggangi terperosok yang membuat para pasukan terjatuh

Kali ini Scouting Legion sedang menjalankan tugasnya untuk menyelidiki dan membunuh titan yang ada diluar, nampak mereka sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk memacu kuda mereka dengan cepat, dibelakang mereka nampak titan-titan yang sedang berlari menuju arah mereka

"Kita mundur, kita tidak bisa melawan!,jumlah mereka sangat banyak tidak mungkin bagi kita untuk membunuh semuanya" teriak Erwin mengintrupsi semua anggotanya yang ikut dlam ekspedisi ini untuk mundur

Mereka benar-benar tidak dalam posisi yang Menguntungkan, titan semakin mendekat dan tidak ada pepohonan atau apapun untuk menggunakan 3D Manuever, mereka berusaha mencari seuatu yang bisa membuat alat mereka bekerja tapi sayang, mereka berada di sebuah area luar tanpa ada pohon disekeliling mereka

Erwin sedikit menutup telinganya saat suara kuda berteriak dengan keras, dia lalu menatap kearah belakangnya, nampak Naruto sedang berusaha memutar balik menuju kebelakang, apakah anak itu mau bunuh diri apa?

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto, kau mau mati di tangan Titan-titan itu, cepat kembali kesini" terima Erwin pada Naruto yang masih saja memacu kudanya menuju kearah para titan-titan itu

"Kau dahulu Nii-sama, aku akan mengulur waktu, kalian tidak mempunyai banyak waktu cepat pergi" Ucap Naruto yang semakin menjauhi Erwin dan para pasukannya

Erwin hanya menggertakkan giginya saja, dirinya lalu mengikuti Naruto dari belakang, dirinya sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya, dia tidak mau kehilangan Naruto

"Levi ikut denganku, dan yang lain kalian pergi menuju dalam dining!, biar kami saja yang menahan mereka" teriak Erwin memberikan arahan pada semua pasukannya, Erwin lalu memacu kudanya menyusul Naruto diikuti oleh Levi yang ada dibelakang mereka

"Ck, dasar Blonde merepotkan" gumam Levi sambil menyusul Naruto yang ada didepan, Levi benar-benar tidak tau isi kepala dari si blonde itu, dari dulu bocah itu tetap sama, walaupun dia beberapa tahun dibawahnya tapi pemikirannya melebihi dirinya

Kembali pada Naruto yang kini memacu sekencang mungkin kudanya menuju para titan yang ada didepannya, 'ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sulit' batin Naruto sambil menghitung jumlah titan yang ada didepannya

Nampak jumlahnya 8 tapi semuanya adalah abnormal, dirinya harus berhati-hati dengan mereka, Naruto lalu melompat dari kudanya tanpa menggunakan 3D Manuever yang biasanya ia gunakan nampak Erwin dan Levi sedikit terkejut dengan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto

Tap Jrassh

Satu Titan berhasil tumbang ditangan Naruto saat mantan Ninja itu berhasil mengenai tengik titan tersebut, Naruto lalu menembakkan 3D Manuevernya pas di dekat leher titan yang tidak jauh darinya

Jrassh Jrassh

Terkejut, begitulah gambaran ekspresi Erwin dan juga Levi saat melihat Naruto menghabisi 2 titan sekaligus hanya dengan satu kali tembakan 3D Manuever, inikah kekuatan Naruto yang sebenarnya?, kenapa dia tidak bilang pada mereka?

Naruto lalu meloncat kearah bawah, tapi sebelum dirinya menyentuh tanah, dirinya kembali menembakkan 3D Manuevernya hingga kaitnya memutari dua titan yang lain, dengan itu Naruto benar-benar meluncur dengan cepat

Berbeda dengan kedua titan tadi, Naruto menebas kaki mereka membuat kedua titan itu tidak bisa menjaga keseimbagannya yang membuat titan-titan itu terjatuh, melihat hal itu Naruto laku melompat menuju atas mereka

Jrassh Jrassh

Naruto lalu melirik kearah belakangnya dengan terkejut, dia lupa kalau masih yang masih bisa berdiri, sialan dia benar-benar terfokus pada titan-titan utu dan membiarkan titan lain mendekati dirinya

Jrassh Jrassh Jrassh

Ketiga yang mendekati Naruto dengan cepatnya tumbang dan pelakunya tidak lain adalah Erwin dan Levi yang sudah ia duga akan mengikuti dirinya

"Oi sudah kubilang!, jangan bertindak seenaknya" ucap Erwin pada Naruto dan hanya dibalas idengan senyuman rubah milik Naruto

"Gomen...gomen tapi tidak ada cara lain selain itu" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa hampar di Hadapan kedua rekannya, Naruto bukan sembarangan melakukan hal itu jika dia tidak mengulur waktu, pasti titan-titan itu dengan mudah membunuh mereka semua

"Tapi..." Erwin hanya bergumam saja sambil melihat titan-titan yang sudah mereka bunuh menjadi uap, dirinya benar-benar terkejut saat melihat kemampuan asli dari Naruto, walaupun Naruto dibantu oleh dia dan Levi tapi Naruto berhasil membunuh 5 titan seorang diri dan tanpa terluka sedikitpun, sungguh mustahil bagi untuk dirinya

Kecepatannya hampir sama dengan Levi dan dia melakukannya saat diusia muda, sepertinya banyak misteri yang ada dalam diri seorang Naruto

"Oi Nii-sama" gumam Naruto pelan pada Erwin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya, Erwin hanya diam saja Mendengarkan naruto

"Aku ingin membuat kelompokku sendiri Nii-sama"

 **Flashback Off**

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mengingat hal itu, huh sepertinya dirinya terlalu lama melamun, dirinya harus menyelesaikan laporannya, walaupun rasanya dirinya ingin tetap disini

Naruto lalu menepuk pundak Shadis sambil tersenyum seperti biasa, "aku kembali, terus pantau mereka, aku ingin tau sekuat apa mereka itu karena mungkin tahun ini aku akan memasukkan beberapa dari mereka dalam pasukanku" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menuju markasnya

Shadis hanya mengganguk saja lalu melanjutkan pengawasannya pada kadet-kadet baru itu walaupun sejujurnya dia heran kenapa Naruto tertarik pada pasukan tahun ini, well itu tidak masalah yang terpenting dia harus melakukan tugasnya sebagai instruktur dalam latihan ini

 **Skip Time**

Terlihat sekarang para kadet baru sedang berkumpul menikmati makan malam, dan disalah satu meja terlihat Mikasa dan Eren serta Armin sedang dikerubungi oleh para kadet, sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu

"Kau benar berasal dari situ?, apakah kau melihatnya" tanya salah satu dari mereka dengan wajah antusias saat mendengar bahwa mereka berasal dari Shinghashina

"Ya aku melihatnya, dia sangat tinggi bahkan lebih tinggi daripada dinding itu sendiri, fisiknya seperti tidak mempunyai kulit pada seluruh tubuhnya" ucap Eren menjelaskan sosok Collosal Titan yang dirumorkan titan tertinggi dalam sejarah

Semua orang itu hanya menganga tak percaya dengan cerita milik Eren, lebih besar daripada dinding?, apa jadinya mereka saat melawan titan itu, mungkin mereka akan mati dalam sekejab hanya dengan sebuah tendangan dari Collosal Titan

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Amored Titan?" salah satu dari mereka bertanya lagi

"Secara fisik dirinya layaknya titan biasa, tapi dia bisa berlari dengan cepat dan jangan lupa kulit kerasnya yang tidak bisa ditembus oleh meriam" ucap Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat Amored Titan yang bertarung dengan Titan Lightning Titan

"Lalu apakah dari semua titan, ada yang membuatmu menarik" semua orang menjadi diam saat mendengar pertanyaan itu, mereka sama-sama memikirkan sebuah titan yang mungkin berbeda dari yang lainnya

"Yang menarik yah..." gumam Eren, pikirannya dipaksa kembali saat dirinya melihat titan berzirah biru yang menyelamatkan dirinya serta keluarganya dari serangan para titan yang mengepung mereka kala itu

"Iya ada, dia adalah titan dengan zirah yang menarik bagiku, bewarna biru tidak seperti milik Amored Titan, dia juga mempunyai kecepatan dua kali lebih cepat dari Amorred Titan dia adalah-"

"Yo, apa yang kalian dengar disini" semua orang terkejut saat suara Naruto mengagetkan mereka yang sedang asyik-asyiknya mendengar cerita milik Eren, semua pandangan kini beralih pada Naruto sekarang

Naruto lalu duduk dengan mereka berhadapan dengan Eren dan Mikasa, nampak wajah keduanya tersenyum kearahnya, "Lama tak berjumpa Eren, Mikasa" ucap Naruto sambil memberikan senyum lima jari pada mereka berdua membuat Mikasa langsung blushing

"Ma..aku senang melihatmu kembali Naruto, sudah lima tahun lebih lamanya kita tak bertemu" ucap Eren sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto, mereka sudah tidak salung berjumpa 5 tahun dan sekarang mereka bertemu dengan Naruto yang sudah menjadi Kapten, benar-benar membuatnya terkejut

"Ya...5 tahun waktu yang cukup lama bukan" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa hampar merasakan reuni antara dirinya dan juga kedua temannya

Naruto lalu melihat kearah Mikasa yang diam-diam meliriknya, Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Mikasa itu, Eren benar-benar menjaga janjinya untuk melindungi Mikasa dari semua apapun yang angkatnya itu

"Kau benar-benar menjaganya Eren...aku berterima kasih padamu" ucao lembut Naruto sambil terus melirik Mikasa yang membuat Mikasa malu di tatap oleh pemuda yang ia sukai dan ia cintai itu

Eren hanya mengganguk saja, dirinya lebih memilih makan makanannya yang belum habis tadi daripada menganggu acara kedua pasangan itu

Naruto lalu mendekati wajah Mikasa hingga beberapa inci, banyak orang yang beranggapan kalau instruktur mereka akan mencium Mikasa tapi nyatanya waja itu tidak menciumnya tapi melewati wajah Mikasa hingga berada di samping telinga Mikasa

"Aku menunggu diluar Mikasa-chan" bisik Naruto yang nyaris tidak terdengar oleh semua orang kecuali dirinya san Mikasa, Naruto lalu berdiri dari tempat ia duduk lalu berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Mikasa yang menyusul Naruto dari belakang

Semua orang yang disana hanya mampu terbenging sambil menatap kedua orang tersebut, sampai salah satu orang itu sadar lalu bertanya sesuatu pada Eren, "Apakah dia adalah pacar Mikasa-chan" tanya hang ternyata adalah Jean Kirstein

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu"

RayNaruKushi...

Kini terlihat Naruto dan Mikasa sedang berada di tempat sedikit jauhdari camp itu agar tidak ada yang menggangu mereka berdua, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain selama beberapa menit

"Kau tidak pernah berubah Mikasa-chan" ucap lembut Naruto pada Mikasa, perempuan Ackerman itu langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto sambil menangis Tersedu-sedu melepaskan rasa rindu yang teramat sangat

"Hiks...Hiks... Hiks.. Kau darimana Naruto-kun, kau tau aku selalu mengkhawatirkan mu Naru-kun" ucap Mikasa disela-sela tangisannya di dada bidang milik menopang tubuhnya agar ia tidak terjatuh

Naruto hanya membelai rambut Mikasa saja dengan lembut menenangkan Mikasa yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapannya, "Sssshhh, tenanglah Mikasa-chan aku ada disini, aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi"

"Janji" tanya Mikasa dengan berkunang air mata

Naruto hanya tersenyum saja mendengarnya, sepertinya benar dugaannya kalau Mikasa menyukainya, "Janji"

TBC

Fyuuh bagaimana dengan Chapter ini, baguskah atau jelek kah?, well saya menghabiskan 2 hari untuk membuat fic ini dan tadaa inilah hasilnya, gomen kalau berantakan karena saya sedang fokus pada UKK, hadi konsentrasi saya terggangu saat membuat chapter ini

Dan oh iya, banyak yang berkomentar bagaimana wujud titan Naruto nah saya jawab yah

-Julukan: Blue Amor, Lightning Titan dan macam-macam

-Pengguna:Namikaze Naruto/Naruto Reiss

-Wujud: Fisiknya hampir sama dengan Amored Titan tapi lebih kuat dan amornya bisa menghilang saat pengguna ingin menambah keceoatannya

-Abilty:Lightning Strike (membuat serangan berupa petir yang menyambar)

Double Speed (membuat kecepatannya bertambah puluhan kali lebih cepat)

Coming Soon.

Coming Soon

Oh iya saya mengingatkan nak aku disini pairnya harem dan itu adalah Mikasa, Annie, Mina Carolina, Shasha Braus, Petra dan satu pair rahasia

Ya hanya itu saja yang saya sampaikan, tapi sebelum meninggalkan fuck ini, pastikan kalina klik tombol Fav dan Follow agar tau Update selanjutnya oke


	3. Chapter 3

Rise Stronger Shifter

Chap.03 (Dia Muncul kembali...)

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Shingeki No Kyojin bukan milik saya

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan" tanya Eren sambil menatap temannya dan Juga Mikasa saudara angkatnya yang barusan kembali masuk kedalam camp mereka lalu duduk melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka

"Tidak ada, hanya sebuah reuni saja" jawab Naruto santai sambil menatap kearah Keren dengan pandangan friendly

Eren hanya mendengus saja mendengar jawaban singkat dari temannya itu, dirinya sebenarnya sudah tau apa yang dibicarakan mereka, yaitu masalah cinta yang terjadi pada adik angkatnya itu yang kalau tidak Mikasa siapa lagi

Eren hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah saja, sifat temannya itu benar-benar tidak berubah yah dari dulu selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu kebenaran dari dirinya, huft...dia mulai bingung kenapa adiknya itu sampai suka dengan orang seperti Naruto itu

Tapi itu bisa dimaklumi oleh dirinya, temannya itu pasti menyembunyikan kebenaran demi dirinya dan juga orang lain, lagipula dirinya sangat tau jika Naruto sering berbuat jujur dan hanya akan berbohong saat menghadapi masalah besar

Cling

Pandangan semua kadet tersebut menatap kearah korek api yang dinyalakan oleh Naruto, pemuda atau lebih tepatnya kakek itu mengeluarkan satu buah batang rokok dari sakunya dan menyalakan rokoknya itu

"Kau merokok Naruto" tanya Eren sedikit kaget saat melihat temannya itu merokok di hadapannya, sejak kapan Naruto mempunyai kebiasaan merokok seperti ini

"Tidak terlalu sering, aku melakukannya saat kedinginan saja dan aku tidak akan menghabiskannya" ucap Naruto yang lalu membuang rokoknya setelah menghisapnya tiga kali, para kadet hanya menatap sayang pada rokok yang dibuang oleh Naruto yang pada saat itu masih belum terbakar setengahnya

Mikasa hanya menatap lembut Naruto, dirinya tau jika Naruto terpaksa akibat udara dingin tapi kenapa harus merokok, "Kau tau Naruto-kun rokok itu tidak baik untukmu, jadi berhentilah menghisapnya"

Naruto tersenyum saja sambil menyanggupi permintaan dari Mikasa, sebenarnya efek rokok tidak akan mempan baginya karena dirinya adalah dewa yang mempunyai regenerasi tinggi, jadi sebanyak apapun Naruto merokok, mantan ninja itu tidak akan terkena dampak dari merokok tersebut, tapi walaupun begitu Naruto tidak terlalu suka merokok karena baginya Itu membuat dirinya seperti melarikan diri dari masalah

"Aku berjanji tapi aku tidak berjanji kalau aku menepati omonganmu Mikasa-chan" Mikasa hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk saat mendengar jawaban dari pemuda yang ia cintai , bagaimana pun kesehatan Naruto adalah prioritas baginya untuk sekarang

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu lalu menatap kearah sekeliling, nampak banyak dari mereka tidak memakan makanan yang sudah tersaji di hadapan mereka melainkan melihat kearah dirinya seakan dirinya adalah orang asing

"Ma..sampai kapan kalian melihatku terus, cepat makan, besok akan menjadi hari yang berat dan kalian membutuhkan banyak stamina nanti" para kadet tersentak mendengar ucapan dari instruktur mereka itu, dengan sigap mereka lalu memakan makanan yang telah disediakan oleh mereka

Begitu juga yang dilakukan Naruto, dia lalu mengambil makanan didepan, dirinya ingin lebih dekat dengan kadet-kadet yang menjadi yang pertama ia asuh, dirinya tidak mau gagal menjadi seorang instruktur walaupun ini hanya akan berlangsung sementara mengingat dirinya juga pasukan Scouting Legion

Nampak makanan yang Naruto ambil hanya berupa bubur dengan beberapa potong ayam, nampak sangat sederhana dan tidak mewah tapi juga mengandung banyak karbohidrat dan unsur-unsur penting yang dibutuhkan para prajurit baru itu dalam pengetesan besok

Hampar, itulah yang Naruto rasakan saat memakan suap pertama makanan tersebut, rasanya seperti makanan basi yang ia makan, tapi itu tidak dipermasalahkan olehnya karena dirinya sudah pernah merasakan yang lebih parah dari yang ia makan sekarang, makanan yang dulu membuatnya terbaring di rumah sakit selama seminggu

Kalau tidak Sakura siapa lagi, istri tercintanya itu membuatkan makanan untuknya pertama kali saat sehari setelah pernikahannya dengannya, dan kalian sudah pasti menebaknya, rasanya kala itu seperti pahit, asin, dan pedas bercampur menjadi satu di lidahnya yang membuat Naruto mau tak mau harus memuntahkannya

Tapi bukannya memuntahkannya tapi Naruto malah berusaha menelan semua makanan makanan buatan istrinya itu, ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura memasak jadi dia tak mau membuat Sakura sedih atau kecewa dengan masakannya sendiri, itulah kenapa dia bisa sampai seminggu berada di rumah sakit dan menyerahkan semua dokumennya pada asistennya yaitu Shikamaru

Naruto sedikit merinding mengingat makanan itu, dia tak mau lagi memakan makanan itu lagi, cukup sekali saja dia tak mau itu terjadi lagi

"Ada apa Naruto-kun" tanya Mikasa sambil melirik dirinya

Naruto tersentak mendengarnya, dia lalu menoleh kearah Mikasa yang menatapnya khawatir, "maaa...aku baik-baik saja Mikasa-chan, aku hanya mengingat masa lalu ku dulu"

"Masa lalu mu?, bisakah kau menceritakannya pada kami" kini gantian Eren yang berucap, ingin sekali dia mendengar masa lalu sahabatnya yang dari dulu sedikit tertutup pada orang lain bahkan dirinya

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya, "kau pasti tidak akan sanggup mendengarnya Eren, itu masa laluku yang bagiku sangat bewarna tapi aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada kalian apa itu"

Eren mendengus kecil mendengarnya, masih sama seperti dulu, pelit kata dan pelit berbagi kenangan pada semua sahabatnya

"Emmm Naruto-san, kata Eren kau dari Shinghashina seperti mereka, apakah Naruto-san pernah melihat 'mereka'?" tanya salah satu kadet disana

"Oh itu, sayangnya aku terdorong oleh orang-orang sampai ke perahu penyelamat, jadi aku tidak melihatnya" ucap Naruto dengan wajah innocent

Gubrak, para prajurit baru itu terjenkang mendengarnya bahkan Erenpun ikut terjenkang, 'memang bisa begitu?' batin mereka semua

"Ah kau disana Naruto, Erwin menyuruhmu untuk datang ke markas sekarang, di depan juga sudah ada koperal Levi yang menunggu mu" ucap Shadis yang ada di depan pintu

Naruto mengangguk saja lalu bangkit dari tempat ia duduk, "sepertinya aku tidak bisa lama-lama disini, Erwin sudah memanggilku yang berarti ada sesuatu yang ia bicarakan, selamat malam dan cepat tidur karena besok akan menjadi hari yang berat bagi kalian" ucap Naruto yang lalu berjalan keluar camp meninggalkan para prajurit baru dengan instruktur satunya yaitu Shadis

"kalian dengar, jam makan malam hampir habis, jadi cepatlah memakan makanan kalian!" ucap Shadis dengan khasnya yaitu membentak

RayNaruKushi...

Cklek

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya, dia masih ingin disana bersama kadet baru itu tapi sayangnya komandannya yaitu Erwin memanggilnya yang dia yakin ini serius karena jarang sekali Erwin memanggilnya

"Teme, ayo berangkat"

Bukan Sasuke yang dipanggil oleh Naruto dengan sebutan itu tapi sosok dengan tubuh yang sedikit kecil dibandingkan dengan prajurit yang lain dan memasang wajah datar bahkan lebih datar daripada sahabat Naruto dulu yaitu Sasuke

Dialah Koperal Levi Ackerman, salah satu prajurit terbaik di Scouting Legion selain Naruto dan juga Erwin Smith

"Hn ayo" hanya itulah yang dikatakan Levi yang sukses membuat Naruto kesal dengan sikapnya yang datar dan dingin seperti sahabatnya itu dulu, dia heran kenapa semua keturunan Uchiha selalu bersikap dingin pada semua orang

"tch bisakah kau tidak menunjukkan wajahmu itu padaku?, rasanya aku ingin sekali menonjok wajah sok cool mu itu" Ucap Naruto kesal akan sikap koperal Scouting Legion itu

"Hn, hentikan juga sikap kekanak-kanakan mu itu" jawab Levi yang membuat Naruto kesal, Naruto dengan segenap usahanya berusaha untuk menonjok wajah Levi tapi sayang, tubuhnya ditahan oleh pasukan-pasukan Scouting Legion yang lain

"sabar Naruto-san, kau sudah tau kan sikap Koperal Levi"

"dia benar, yang terpenting kita harus menuju kesana sekarang"

Naruto menghela nafas saat mendengar ucapan kedua prajurit yang menghalanginya untuk memukul wajah Koperal itu, huh untung saja dua prajurit yang ikut bersama Levi itu berhasil menahan dirinya, kalau tidak pastilah wajah Levi akan dibuatnya babak belur

"Tch, ayo cepat" ucap Naruto sambil menahan kekesalannya pada Koperal Scouting Legion tersebut, dia lalu terlebih dahulu berjalan menuju markas mereka, berusaha untuk tidak mengingatnya lagi

RayNaruKushi...

"Huh ada apa Nii-sama, jarang-jarang kau memanggilku menuju markas" ucap Naruto yang mengambil kursi kosong didepan Erwin lalu mengeluarkan satu batang rokok dari sakunya tersebut dan menghisapnya beberapa saat

Erwin menghela nafas saja melihat pemuda yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu sedang merokok, dirinya ingin tau, darimana Naruto bisa mempunyai hobi untuk merokok, dulu waktu masih mengenalnya adiknya tidak seperti ini

"Aku mendapat kabar dari para prajurit yang berjaga kalau ada pergerakan aneh diluar dinding, aku mau kau menyelidikinya" ucap Erwin serius pada Naruto

Kini Naruto berhenti menghisap rokoknya setelah mendengar ucapan Erwin, pergerakan yang aneh dari luar dinding?, apakah ini Juga ada kaitannya dengan chakra yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini ataukah yang lain?, entahlah tapi dia bertaruh itu bukan berasal dari orang-orang dalam dinding, sepertinya benar kata Erwin kalau dia harus menyelidikinya

"Aku terima dengan misi ini, tapi aku mempunyai syarat yaitu aku sendiri yang akan menyelidikinya, bagaimana?" ucap Naruto, dirinya tak mau kalau orang lain ikut campur dengan permasalahannya karena ini berkaitan dengan pengguna chakra yang masih ada selain dirinya dan kalau pihak lain mengetahui ini pastinya sejarah manusia super pasti akan bocor dan ia takutkan kalau sejarah itu jatuh pada orang yang salah

"Sendiri?, bukannya kau sudah memiliki squad, kau bisa menyelidikinya bersama squadmu kan?" ucap Erwin heran dengan sikap Naruto yang tak biasanya seperti ini, biasanya adiknya itu akan mengajak squadnya saat melakukan misi sulit maupun mudah, tapi kenapa sikap adiknya berubah yah?

"Ya aku ingin menyelidikinya sendiri, jangan khawatir Nii-sama, aku akan baik-baik saja kok" ucap Naruto berusaha untuk menyakinkan Erwin tentang misi yang diberikan padanya itu

Erwin hanya mengangguk saja menyetujui permintaan adiknya itu walaupun dirinya sedikit bingung dengan sikap Naruto, "baiklah aku menyetujuinya, ingat berhati-hatilah Naruto, jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak"

"yap, aku berjanji, baiklah aku pergi dulu " ucap Naruto sambil berjalan keluar menuju stable untuk mengambil kudanya untuk memulai misinya

"baiklah kita mulai penyelidikannya" uacap Naruto yang lalu memacu kudanya menuju luar dinding menembus gelapnya kegelapan malam

RayNaruKushi...

Suara langkah kaki kuda memecah gelapnya malam di luar Dinding, terlihat Naruto masih saja berada diluar untuk menyelidiki sesuatu yang tadi dikatakan oleh Erwin, dia masih selalu memantau keadaan sekitar luar dinding walaupun suasana malam hari di luar dinding sangat gelap karena tidak ada satupun manusia selain Naruto yang berada di luar

"huh, dari tadi aku sudah kesana-kesini tapi kenapa tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang disini?" gumam Naruto sambil memacu kudanya kembali tapi sayang dia tidak berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang aneh saat melakukan misi ini

'huh apakah aku harus kembali saja yah' batin Naruto yang mulai putus asa dengan misi ini, sudah tengah malam tapi dia juga belum menemukan apa-apa, mungkin sebaiknya dirinya melanjutkan penyelidikan ini besok, siapa tau dia besok bisa menemukannya

Tank

Hampir saja Naruto terkena sebuah tanto dari samping, untung dia tadi lalu mengeluarkan katananya yang ia simpan dengan fuinjutsu

"Siapa disana" ucap Naruto sambil memasang pose siaga sambil matanya mencoba untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa yang menyerangnya dengan sebuah tanto

Permasalahannya ada dua yaitu sosok yang menyerangnya dan juga tanto yang dipakai untuk menyerangnya, karena, tanto, shuriken dan kunai itu sudah lama punah dan tidak pernah digunakan lagi setelah era ninja berakhir dan orang yang menyerangnya itu menggunakan tanto?, sudah pasti orang yang menyerangnya itu mengenal namanya era ninja atau shinobi seperti dirinya

Trannk trannk trannkk

Dengan gerak sigap Naruto melindungi dirinya dari shuriken-shuriken itu dengan katana yang ia genggam, sepertinya benar dugaannya kalau orang yang menyerangnya itu sangat hafal dan tau sejarah shinobi, tapi siapa itu yang ia permasalahan dari tadi

Srettt

Kaki Naruto tiba-tiba seperti ditarik oleh seseorang yang lalu membuatnya jatuh dari kudanya, tak sengaja kepalanta tadi terkena batu yang Membuat Naruto pingsan di tempat, lalu setelah itu obor yang dibawa Naruto juga padam membuat keadaan diluar dinding sepenuhnya menjadi gelap

Sedangkan dilain tempat atau lebih tepatnya di salah satu camp, Mikasa entah kenapa tidak bisa tidur, dia berulang kali memejamkan matanya tapi entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup seperti memberitahukan kalau ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi

'Naruto-kun, entah kenapa aku selalu terpikir tentangnya, aku harap kau baik-baik saja' yap, itulah yang mengganggu Mikasa dari tadi, entah kenapa diri ya merasa ada yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya sekaligus orang yang ia cintai tersebut

Mikasa lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, 'aku percaya kau akan baik-baik saja Naruto-kun' batin Mikasa yang laku mencoba kembali tidur

Di waktu yang sama juga terlihat Erwin yang sedang mondar-mandir tak jelas seperti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti orang bingung, Erwin" ucap levi yang bersandar di pojok ruangan milik komandan Scouting Legion tersebut

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti Levi, ini sudah tengah malam bahkan sudah lebih satu jam tapi Naruto belum datang kembali dari misinya itu" ucap Erwin mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto yang dari tadi belum juga pulang dari misinya

Levi hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya, dia juga heran kenapa Naruto dari tadi tidak muncul-muncul, apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada si kuning bodoh itu saat melakukan misinya itu batin Levi sambil melihat kearah jendela

"Yah kita berharap dia baik-baik saja"

RayNaruKushi...

Tak terasa sudah tiga hari berlalu setelah kejadian hilangnya Naruto, banyak yang terjadi selama tiga hari itu yakni tentang Mikasa yang shok atas hilangnya Naruto saat melakukan misi, lalu posisi Levi yang menggantikan peran Naruto menjadi instruktur, serta pencarian Naruto yang dilakukan oleh squad Naruto sendiri

Banyak yang berasumsi kalau Letnan Naruto termakan oleh titan tapi entah kenapa Erwin tidak bisa menerimanya karena dia yakin kalau pemuda yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya masih hidup, karena dia tau kalau titan tidak akan bergerak cepat saat dimalam hari, dan juga tidak ada darah segar yang ditemukan oleh tim Naruto yang melakukan pencarian terhadap ketua tim mereka itu

Dan disuatu tempat yang jauh dari dinding, terlihat sebuah gua yang disana juga ada Naruto yang masih pingsan dengan kepala yang diperban serta juga sosok perempuan yang sedang memperhatikannya

"aduh...dimana aku ini.." gumam Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang masih sakit akibat benturan yang mengenai kepalanya dulu

"Kau sudah sadar, dobe"

"dobe?" tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri, dirinya lalu melihat kearah depan, terlihat wajah datar dari perempuan tersebut tapi Naruto bisa merasakan kalau perempuan itu sedang khawatir padanya, nampak perempuan itu mempunyai rambut raven yang tergerai panjang dan juga baju putih yang selalu dipakainya

"emm ano apakah kau mengenalku" tanya Naruto polos membuat wajah perempuan itu memerah sebal dengan pertanyaan yang menurutnya itu sepele

"menurutmu siapa aku" ucap perempuan sebal dengan pemuda yang ada didepannya, dia merasa kalau Naruto itu melupakannya

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja sambil melihat wajah perempuan itu, entah kenapa wajah itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang tapi siapa ya?, rambut raven, dingin dan juga datar...tunggu dulu datar?, jangan-jangan

"K-kau apakah S-Sasuke" ucap Naruto terbata-bata sambil menunjuk perempuan yang ada didepannya dengan pandangan horror, Sasuke berubah menjadi perempuan!?, bagaimana itu bisa terjadi!, apakah Sasuke sedang mengerjainya mengguanakn henge

"Hn, kalau tidak aku siapa lagi yang memanggilmu dobe, Sakura gitu" ucap Sasuke sambil mendengus sebal dan menyilangkan tangannya dibawah dadanya yang membuat dua bukit itu semakin terlihat

Mata Naruto membulat mendengarnya, jadi ini nyata Sasuke, "Kalau gitu jangan mengerjaiku juga Sasuke!, kau pasti pake henge yah untuk menjadi seorang perempuan" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sahabatnya itu

"Jangan tanyakan hal itu padaku dobe, tanyakan saja pada Shinigami yang merubahku menjadi perempuan sebelum aku dihidupkan kembali" ucap Sasuke, dirinya sebenarnya juga mau protes dengan Shinigami yang merubahnya menjadi perempuan, tapi bagaimana lagi dialah dewa neraka terkuat, dia belum bisa menyamainya mengingat dia juga mati, jadi dirinya belum sempat melatih semua kekuatannya

"Pffrrrt, ma...jadi begitu" ucap Naruto sambil berusaha agar tawanya tidak lepas

Seakan dirinya diperlihatkan oleh Kami-sama sisi terbalik dari Sasuke saat ini, bisa dilihat wajah datar itu berubah menjadi sedikit imut menurutnya, rambutnya yang dulu seperti ayam kini tergantikan dengan rambut tergerai panjang ke belakang, dan juga wajah yang dulunya sangat menyebalkan tergantikan dengan wajah imut yang siapa saja melihatnya pasti ingin mencubitnya, well semua itu membuat Naruto ingin tertawa

"Apa ada yang lucu" tanya Sasuke yang tidak sadar memasang wajah bingung yang membuat Naruto ingin sekali memeluk Sasuke sekarang

"Hahahaha, tidak apa-apa, kau tau teme, kau sukses membuatku ingin mencubitmu" ucap Naruto jujur pada sahabatnya itu, manusia mana yang sampai tidak ingin mencubit pipi Sasuke saat temannya itu berekspresi seperti itu

Sasuke hanya diam saja, entah kenapa dirinya merasa kalau pipinya memanas saat mendengar pujian tersebut, 'kenapa aku seperti ini saat dipuji, apa jangan-jangan Shinigami memang mengubahku menjadi perempuan sepenuhnya' baton Sasuke

"Tapi kalau boleh jujur, itu mu lumayan juga" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah dada milik Sasuke yang menyembul keluar saat Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya di bawah dadanya itu, sepertinya Naruto tidak sadar kalau virus Jiraiya mulai masuk kedalam sifat dirinya

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja sambil melihat Naruto yang menunjuknya, bukan...itu bukan menunjuk dirinya sepenuhnya tapi...

"Kyaaaa Hentai" plaaakkk

Naruto langsung terkapar saat menerima tamparan dari Sasuke tadi, dia tadi belum sempat mengelak karena saking cepatnya respon Sasuke yang sadar bahwa dia mengacungkan jarinya menunjuk dada Sasuke

Sedangkan Sasuke, wajahnya entah kenapa memerah saat Naruto bilang seperti itu, rasanya marah dan malu bercampur saat Naruto menunjuk dadanya itu, 'sepertinya Shinigami benar-benar mengubahku menjadi perempuan'

"Aduh-duh...kenapa kau menamparku seperti itu sih" ucap Naruto sambil berusaha untuk berdiri lagi dari tempat ia terjatuh karena tamparan Sasuke, jujur tamparan itu benar-benar menyakitkan tak kalah sama tamparan milik Sakura dulu, darimana sahabatnya itu kekuatan seperti itu yah

Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil saja sambil memalingkan kepalanya menuju kearah lain menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya, "i-itu salahmu sendiri, harusnya k-kau tidak mengatakan hal itu bodoh"

Naruto hanya cengigisan saja mendengarnya, 'terkutuklah kau Ero-Sennin, kau membuatku keceplosan tadi' batin Naruto menyumpahi gurunya yang mesum itu

"Maa...maa...jangan marah gitu dong, aku tak sengaja"

"Huh baiklah aku memaafkan mu, tapi awas jika kau mengulanginya lagi" ancam Sasuke pada Naruto dan hanya diberi anggukan saja oleh Nnaruto

"Baiklah ayo kita menuju dalam dinding, kau tau pasukan Scouting Lgion mencarimu terus dari kemarin lusa" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan terlebih dahulu, tanpa sadar atau Sasuke lupa kalau gua itu licin membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya

Sasuke hanya pasrah saja menerima tubuhnya akan jatuh, dia lalu menutup matanya agar rasa sakitnya itu tidak terlalu sakit, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak merasakan apa-apa pada tubuhnya, pelan-pelan Sasuke membuka matanya nampak Naruto sedang menjaga tubujmhnya agar tidak jatuh

'Tampan' batin Sasuke sambil menatap kearah wajah Naruto, entah kenapa pipinya memanas saat melihat wajah tampan milik Naruto, tanpa sadar tangannya mulai bergerak lalu membelai wajah Naruto dengan tangannya

'Cantik' itu juga yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, tangannya juga membelai wajah Sasuke dengan lembut sambil merapikan poni milik Sasuke yang sedikit berantakan tadi, mereka melakukan itu sampai Sasuke terlebih dahulu tersadar dari acara belaiannya

Dengan sekejab mereka langsung menarik tangan mereka masing-masing, nampak wajah Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi merah saat mereka mengingat apa yang dilakukan oleh mereka tadi

"Maaf...kau tak apa-apa kan, teme" ucap Naruto yang pertama kali meminta maaf atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto tadi

"A-aku baik-baik s-saja" ucap Sasuke gugup karena masih mengingat kelakuan mereka tadi, 'kami...entah kenapa tanganku mengusap wajahnya tadi' batin Sasuke sambil merona, kejadian itu seakan terulang-ulang di pikirannya

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja mendengarnya, dirinya lalu melihat kearah kaki milik Sasuke, sudah pasti kaki sahabatnya itu terkilir, dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto lalu menggopong tubuh Sasuke membuat sahabatnya itu tersentak kaget

"Kyaaaa, apa yang kalu lakukan bodoh" ucap Sasuke yang protes dengan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto

"Membantu mu, kaki mu terkilir, ku rasa kau tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari, ayo cepat, kita tidak punya waktu lagi, Erwin pasti sudah mencariku dari kemarin" ucap Naruto yang lalu melompat keluar lalu menaikkan Sasuke menuju kudanya

Sasuke ingin sekali protes, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena melihat kakinya juga terkilir, kalau tidak ada Naruto di sekitarnya pasti tidak ada yang mau membantunya karena memang tidak ada manusia diluar dinding selain mereka

Tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke melingkari punggung Naruto, wajahnya juga ia sandarkan pada punggung temannya itu, "maafkan aku Naruto"

"huh memang kau salah apa?" tanya Naruto sambil terus memacu kudanya lebih cepat agar mereka cepat sampai ke dalam dinding, dia rasa Sasuke tidak melakukan apapun pada dirinya, jadi kenapa sahabatnya itu meminta maaf padanya

"Aku yang tadi malam menyerangmu Naruto, ju kira itu musuh yangsedang berada diluar dinding" ucap Sasuke penuh penyesalan karena akibat dirinya Naruto harus terjatuh dan terbentur batu yang membuat Naruto langsung pingsan

Naruto hanya diam saja mendengarnya, jadi kemarin itu ulah Sasuke yah, ia sedikit memaklumi hal itu, suasana waktu itu sangat gelap bahkan oborpun tidak bisa menerangi sepenuhnya, jadi dia yakin Sasuke tidak melihat kalau itu adalah dirinya

"Tidak apa-apa, aku memaafkanmu teme" ucap Naruto sambil menoleh kebelakang sambil memberikan senyum lima jari miliknya yang membuat Sasuke merona saat melihat senyuman milik Naruto

Sedangkan dilain tempat, di dinding Trost sedang terjadi kekacauan yang diakibatkan oleh jebolnya dinding Trost akibat Titan Collosal yang muncul kembali, banyak para kadet baru panik, mereka tidak pernah merasakan hal ini pada hidup mereka

Dan parahnya lagi, para instruktur mereka memerintahkan para prajurit baru itu untuk berperang melindungi dinding Trost agar tidak terjadi seperti dahulu dimana dinding Maria tidak bisa dipulihkan kembali

"Ini mustahil Taichou!, kita tidak bisa membunuh mereka, mereka sangat banyak kaichou" ucap salah satu prajurit disana protes dengan perintah yang mereka dapatkan, ini sama saja mengorbankan hidup mereka saja

"Kalian harus melakukannya, aku harus mengontak Divisi lain agar bisa membantu memulihkan dinding Trost" ucap pemimpin mereka sambil berjalan keluar untuk mengontak para divisi yang berada di dalam dinding Sina meninggalkan semua prajurit baru tersebut

"Apa yang kau lakukan taichou, jangan tinggalkan kami"

"tolonglah kami taichou"

Itulah beberapa teriakan meminta agar instruktur mereka juga menolong mereka, tapi itu tidak digubris oleh instruktur tersebut, dirinya malah menghiraukan teriakan itu dan berjalan menuju HQ berada

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang" ucap Jean sambil memegang kepalanya pusing karena terlalu banyak memikirkan keadaan mereka sekarang, sekarang mereka dalam keadaan yang cukup bahaya, hanya tinggal para kadet baru saja disana yang masih selamat sedangkan prajurit lain mungkin sudah tewas di makan oleh para titan

"Dengar!, kita tidak boleh berdiam diri saja, jika kita hanya berada disini saja pastinya Titan juga akan mengincar gedung ini, jangan putus asa, aku pernah merasakan hal ini jadi korbankanlah jiwa ini!" ucap Eren menyemangati mereka

"Eren benar!, kita tidak bisa berdiam diri saja, ayo kita menyerang" ucap salah satu prajurit baru disana ikut memprovokasi mereka aamgar menghilangkan ketakutan yang saat ini mereka alami

Kembali lagi pada Naruto yang sekarang sudah sampai di dinfing trost, dia bisa melihat dinding itu sudah hancur dan para titan mulai masuk kedalam, 'Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi, siapa yang menjadi dalang hancur nya dinding Trost" gumam Naruto

Dirinya sangat tau jika dinding yang melindungi bangsa Eldian itu sangat kokoh dan hampir tidak bisa ditembus oleh titan biasa, jadi pasti yang membobol dinding ini bukanlah titan biasa tapi melainkan titan Shifter yang membobol dinding ini

"Naruto-kun, ada sekumpulan titan yang menuju kearah kita" ucap Sasuke yang tak sadar menambahi nama sahabatnya itu dengan suffix -kun

Naruto hanya mengangguk saja, dirinya lalu memegang pinggang Sasuke dari depan lalu dengan cepat Naruto melompat menuju dinding, beruntung bagi Naruto, kalau dia bukan ninja mungkin dirinya sekarang tidak bisa berjalan di dinding

Mereka lalu sampai di atas dinding, nampak di dalam dinding Trost, sudah banyak Titan yang sedang mencari mangsanya, dia lalu melihat kearah kearah para prajurit dati kejauhan, salah satu yang ia amati adalah Thomas Wagner yang saat ini menuju bangunan gereja, tapi sayang dia tertangkap dan termakan titan yang meloncat kearahnya membuat Naruto meringis

Dirinya lalu menatap kearah Sasuke yang sekarang ia dudukkan disebelahnya, dia lalu memegang kaki milik Sasuke berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit Sasuke akibat kakinya terkilir tadi, huh kenapa harus disituasi begini batin Naruto

"Aw...aw..aw..jangan keras-keras dong..aw" ucap Sasuke kesakitan

"Huh...kita harus cepat teme" ucap Naruto memberikan alasan kenapa Naruto sedikit keras mengobati Sasuke

"Baka..bukan begitu juga" ucap Sasuke protes pada Naruruto tapi di hiraukan oelh temannya itu

"Baiklah selesai kau tidak merasakan sakit kan sekarang"

"Hmmm sudah mendingan"

"Baiklah ayo cepat bergegas" ucap Naruto yang kemudain meloncat kearah bangunan satu ke bangunan lain disusul oleh Sasuke yang ada di belakangnya, dirinya harus cepat untuk menyelamatkan para kadet baru itu

Tak sengaja saat Naruto sedang melompat-melomoat ke bangunan lain dia melihat Armin tang sedang menangis tak berdaya di atap sendirian, "Armin dimanakah yang lain dan kenapa au sendiri, mana Eren dan Mikasa?"

"N-Naruto-san" gumam Armin terkejut melihat instruktur mereka yang dikabarkan menghilang dalam misi sekarang telah kembali

"Aku bertanya Armin, dimanakah yang lain" tanya Naruto kembali

Hening, Armin tidak menjawabnya melainkan hanya menundukkan kepalanya menutupi wajahnya, Naruto yang melihat wajah itu hanya diam mengerti, mereka pasti sudah dimakan oh para titan dan sekarang hanya menyisakan Armin saja

"Kami dari tim Eren, kami melaporkan kalau Thomas Wagner dan Eren Jeager telah tewas dimakan oleh para titan pak, yang masih hidup hanyalah aku Armin Alert dan juga Mina Carolina" ucap Armin sambil menunjuk kearah bawah dimana seorang perempuan sedang terjebak oleh para titan, Armin berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa melaporkan apa yang terjadi pada timnya sekarang

Mendengar itu dengan cepat Naruto melompat kearah para titan yang mengepung Mina disana, dia lalu menyiapkan pedangnya, bukan pedang bawaan 3D Manuever tapi berupa Katana yang ia keluarkandari Fuinjutsu penyimpanannya

Jrassh Jrassh Jrassh

Ketiga titan itu dengan cepat tumbang saat Naruto berada di tenguk mereka dengan gerakan berputar, dirinya lalu dengan cepat menggendong tubuh Mina lalu kembali keatas bangunan dimana Sasuke dan Armin berada

"Mina...kau tidak apa-apa" tanya Naruto dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Mina

Naruto lalu melihat kearah depan, mereka harus mencari Beberapa kadet yang masih hidup lalu membawa mereka ke tempat yang aman

"Ayo kita mencari yang lain Armin, Mina Sasuke"

TBC

Maaf kalau kalian lama menunggu, saya hanya menarik nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan karya-karya ku kembali

Maafkan saya kalau hasil Chapter ini hanya sebatas ini, saya menulis 4K itu hanya satu hari kalau kalian tau, saya butuh istirahat dan merilekskan badan ku dulu afar aku bisa kembali fit untuk membuat Chapter lainnya di fic ku lainnya

Dan yap, saya akan menambahkan FemSasuke menjadi pair main Naruto, jadi jangan khawatir Mikasa masih akan menjadi pair Naruto

Jadi ini Harem Naruto

-Sakura Haruno

-Sasuke Uchiha (Sasuki)

-Mikasa Ackerman

-Krista Lenz

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan pada Chapter ini, saya, saya mohon maaf karena saya masuh amatiran tidak seperti senpai-senpai saya yang sudah berjaya dalam hal menulis

Oh jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan Reviews fav dan follow agar saya tau kalian menyukai fic ku

RayNaruKushi Out


	4. Worse Situation

Rise Stringer Shifter

.

 **Rias: Ray-sama hanya meminjam karakter saja, semua karakter disini bukan milik pacarku**

.

Chapter 4

.

Distrik Trost kini benar-benar kacau, serangan Colosal Titan yang membuat banyak Titan normal masuk kedalam dinding benar-benar membuat kota itu setengah hancur

Para penduduk yang berada disana dengan panik menuju ke tempat evakuasi, dan para prajurit disana berusaha untuk mengulur waktu agar evakuasi berjalan dengan lancar

Sejujurnya mereka belum siap untuk dipanggil seorang prajurit, mereka hanya lah anak-anak yang masih dalam tahap pelatihan menjadi seorang prajurit

Jrassh

"Connie jangan melamun! " ucap Jean yang melayang menuju sang cadet botak otu untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya

Sedangkan Connie masih belum sadar, matanya menatap kearah markas mereka yang sudah dikerubungi para titan, sepertinya tim bantuan dalam bahaya

Dan terlihat di salah satu bangunan, Naruto, sang inspektur muda itu sedang mengawasi para titan dari bangunan tertinggi di Trost, sambil melihat apa yang sedang terjadi didepannya dia mengambil satu rokok dari sakunya dan menyalakannya

"Huffft" ini akan semakin sulit, batinnya berkata, dengan titan yang terus bertambah serta banyaknya para prajurit yang terluka maupun tewas kondisi disini jauh dari kata stabil bahkan ini akan sulit diatasi

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Naruto"

Naruto tidak menoleh saat Sasuke atau saat ini kita panggil Satsuki bertanya, dia kini sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar anak didiknya bisa ia selamatkan

Matanya melirik kearah markas, dan disana ia mendapati banyak sekali titan yang berkerumun di sekeliling bangunan tersebut, nah, akhirnya ia tau penyebab kenapa supply terhambat, ternyata tim penyalur terkepung!

Matanya kemudian melirik dimana para anak didiknya sesegera mungkin menuju markas, dan itu membuat garisan bibirnya keatas tanda ia tersenyum

Sepertinya dia tidak perlu menjelaskan, anak didiknya rupanya sudah paham bahwa tempat itulah yang teraman untuk sekarang, teraman bukan berarti bangunan itu kokoh tapi teraman karena disanalah pasokan amunisi, supply, dll ada disitu

"Satsuki-chan aku in-" Buakkh

Sebelum Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya ia terlebih dahulu ditonjok oleh sahabatnya itu

"Jangan panggil aku dengan suffix -chan, itu membuat ku merinding! " ucap Satsuki sambil menatap horror Naruto yang hanya cengegesan didepannya

"Kenapa harus merinding Satsuki-chan, kau ini sekarang perempuan kau tau" tapi tetap saja kan dia aslinya bertubuh laki-laki, dasar kuning bodoh, batin Satsuki saat mendengar ucapan yang teramat mudah terlontar dari mulut sahabatnya itu

Dan dia tersentak saat wajah si kuning jabrik itu mebdekat dan akhirnya berhenti tepat disamping telinganya, oh dia bisa merasakan nafas sahabat kuning itu

"Bahkan jika kau mau kita bisa melakukan hal itu, dan aku tidak siap untuk membayangkannya" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum mesum sambil membayangkan dimana mereka berdua bersetubuh satu sama lain

Sepertinya dia harus bersyukur kami-sama menjadikan Satsuki perempuan dengan dada yang besar serta wajah yang sangat manis tersebut, ohh dia tidak sabar untuk menyentuh dada manis itu hehe

"B-Bakaaa!" teriak Satsuki dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam akibat ucapan dari rekan setimnya dulu itu

"Mah...sepertinya kau harus beradasi dengan dirimu yanv sekarang Satsuki-chan" ujar Naruto sambil tertawa dengan sikap sahabatnya

Satsuki hanya diam dengan pipi memerah karena malu, mungkin, kata-kata Naruto ada benarnya, apakah dia harus memulai berkata halus, sabar, dan suka berbelanja oke lupakan yang terakhir itu

Pemuda kuning itu lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sekumpulan titan tersebut sepertinya dia harus segera membreskannya

"Ayo kalian berdua, mereka tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi" ucap Naruto yang lalu meloncat kearah titan dibawah mereka

Jrassh

Tenguk titan tersebut langsung terbelah saat Naruto terjun tepat dibawahnya dan belum sampai disitu. Naruto juga melompat kearah beberapa titan yang mencoba memakannya

Jrassh Jrassh

Dua titan itu bernasib sama seperti kawannya. Naruto menghembuskan nafas leganya setelah membunuh tiga titan tersebut

"Tiga tumbang tapi mereka masih banyak dan terus berdatangan" gumamnya, dia melihat kearah seisi kota. "Jumlah mereka terus bertambah"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Naru" tanya Satsuki

"Untuk kali ini kita menuju yang lainnya, sangat musathil untuk kita melawan mereka semuanya tanpa Chakra" ucapnya menganalisis

Sementara Mina hanya diam saja, Chakra? Sepertinya dia baru pertama kali mendengarnya, pikirnya

"Jika kau bisa menyamar, maka lakukanlah tapi jangan sampai membuat kerusakan" ujarnya

Satsuki tersenyum mengejek, teman kuning itu terlalu meremehkannya dirinya memang dia sudah berubah menjadi perempuan tapi kemampuannya masih ada

"Baiklah"

Ujarnya. Dia lalu melompat kearah para titan tersebut, dengan sekali ayunan satu titan terbunuh. Tiba-tiba Satsuki menggunakan shunshinnya dan muncul di belakang satu titan

Jrassh

Mina yang melihat Satsuki hanya terbengong. 'Aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya menggunakan gear, sebenarnya apa itu' batinnya, dia lalu menatap kearah Naruto

Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya saja. "Dasar tukang pamer" gumamnya, dia hanya menggeleng pelan saja saat melihat tatapan Mina

"Kalau ini sudah selesai maka aku akan menceritakan siapa diriku dan perempuan itu" ucapnya dan Mina hanya mengganguk saja

"Mina, segera menuju ke teman-teman mu, gas nya masih ada kan?" tanya Naruto

"Masih pak!" jawab Mina tegas

Naruto tersenyum saja dia lalu mengacak-acak rambut milik Mina. "Baguslah, aku akan menyusul Satsuki kita bertemu di markas" ujarnya lalu menghilang membuat Mina terkejut kembali

"Naruto sensei juga bisa melakukannya?, ah sudahlah lebih baik aku menuruti perintah sensei" ujarnya yang lalu melakukan manuever menuju arah teman-temannya berada

Sedangkan Naruto kini muncul di belakang salah satu titan ditangannya kini sudah ada sebuah kunai yang siap untuk menyerang titan tersebut

Jrassh

"Satu titan tersungkur" gumamnya, keduanya lalu shunsin ke sebuah tower dekat mereka

"Heh, kukira kau tidak akan menyerang mereka Naruto" ujar Satsuki mengejek temannya tersebut. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

"Aku tidak akan membuatmu melakukannya sendiri bukan, lagian aku tidak ingin tunangan ku ini terluka akibat terlalu nekat" ujarnya

"Tunangan? kita bahkan belum pernah berpacaran bukan" ujar Satsuki kali ini terlihat ada rona merah tipis di wajahnya

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sejujurnya aku ingin kita pacaran sehabis masalah ini selesai" ujarnya dan sukses membuat Satsuki blushing

"B-Baka, aku tidak akan menerimanya!" balas Satsuki sementara Naruto menyipitkan matanya menatap wajah cantik temannya

"Benarkah?, tapi kulihat wajahmu berkata sebaliknya" ujar Naruto menggoda temannya itu dan sebuah pukulan berhasil di daratkan oleh Satsuki

"Hmmph" Satsuki memalingkan wajahnya. 'Sialan kenapa aku malah senang saat Naruto bilang ingin memacari ku' batin Satsuki

"Maa maa kurasa kita akhiri dulu perbincangan ini, kita harus segera membantu yang lainnya" ujarnya

Mereka lalu melakukan shunsin kembali, kali ini mereka berada di atap gedung dimana Mina dan lainnya berada

"Naruto sensei!" teriak Mina kaget, dirinya baru saja ingin melihat kesekitar dabn tiba-tiba gurunya dan perempuanbitu berada di belakangnya

Mereka yang mendengar teriakan Mina langsung menatap kearah Mina. Mata mereka membulat saat melihat sosok Naruto berdiri dengan senyumannya mereka shock, gurunya yang dilaporkan hilang kini kembali

"Naruto sensei!" ujar mereka. Naruto ingin menjawabnya tapi sebuah pelukan membuatnya tak jadi melakukannya, dia lalu menatap kearah sosok yang memeluknya

Mikasa, ia tersenyum saja saat merasakan bahwa bajunya basah oleh sesuatu. Dia lalu mengelus rambut hitam legam itu secara perlahan

"Kau mengkhawatirlan ku?" tanya Naruto, Mikasa tidak menjawab hanya mengangguk kan kepalanya pelan pertanda dia sangat khawatir dengan dirinya

Sementara lainnya hanya diam. Mereka tak berani menganggu momen ini, mereka lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan sekitar apakah tempat mereka sudah aman

Beberapa menit kemudian Mikasa melepas pelukannya, dia lalu menatap wajah senseinya itu. "Jangan pergi lagi dariku Naru" ujarnya, bibirnya bergetar menahan isakannya agar tidak keluar

Naruto tersenyum saja, "Aku berjanji" ujarnya singkat. Dia lalu berjalan ke pinggiran atap nampak banyak sekali titan yang berkerumun di bawah sana

Naruto nampak memutar-mutarkan kunainya, matanya menyipit kearah dimana sebuah titan sedang memegangi lehernya layaknya ia sedang tersedak

Tiba-tiba titan tersebut mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tidak terduga yaitu titan lain. Nampak perut hingga leher titan tersebut tidak terbentuk

"A-Apa itu, T-Titan?" ujar Jean dengan horror menatap titan yang keluar dari tubuh titan lain.

Armin nampak shock, "B-Bukannya itu titan yang memakan Eren" ujarnya membuat mereka semua menatap kearahnya

Bibir itu melengkung melihat kejadian itu. Matanya segera menatap para anak didiknya. "Kita bergerak, titan itu bisa menjadi tameng buat kita" ujarnya

'Eren...aku tidak menyangka bahwa tebakan ku benar' batin Naruto, dia lalu menghampiri Satsuki yang ada di belakangnya

"Satsuki-chan ikut denganku" ujarnya dia lalu melompat ke gedung lain disusul oleh Satsuki yang ada di belakangnya. Mantan ninja blonde itu lalu menatap para muridnya yang ada di belakangnya

"Kalian segera menuju markas, sebisa mungkin kalian pertahankan markas tersebut dan cari anggota pembawa supply. Aku akan segera menyusul kesana nanti" ucapnya pada para muridnya

Mereka menggangguk, dengan segera mereka menuju ke arah markas, sebelum mereka bergerak nampak Mikasa menandang Naruto dan Satsuki dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan

'Sebenarnya siapa dia, kenapa perempuan itu nampak dekat dengan Naru' batinnya melamun sampai teriakan temannya terdengar olehnya

"Mikasa ayo!" Mikasa tersentak, dengam segera ia mengikuti lainnya meninggalkan Naruto dan Satsuki yang sedang memandang penjuru Distrik Trost

"Jadi apa rencanannya Naruto" ujar Satsuki sambil menatap wajah Naruto yang sedikit menyeringai itu

"Tidak ada rencana Satsuki-chan cukup kita habisi mereka tapi jangan semuanya karena itu akan membuat yang lain curiga, paham Satsuki-chan"

Satsuki mengangguk, dia lalu mengeluarkan kunai yang ada di dalam bagnya dan memainkannya layaknya sebuah mainan.

"Aku paham" jawabnya singkat. Matanya lalu melirik kearah Naruto, sebuah senyuman tiba-tiba terukir dari wajah cantiknya. "Ne Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita banyak-banyak membunuh titan" ujarnya menantang temannya itu.

Naruto hanya menatap deadpann sahabatnya itu. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak ingin kau membunuh mereka semua"

Gadis itu cemberut mendengarnya, wajahnya yang manis membuat dirinya sangat imut dimata sang mantan shinobi tersebut

'Sialan, dia benar-benar kawai' batin Naruto mengumpat. Nampak gadis itu menampilkan pose congkak kearahnya. "Kita tidak akan membunuh mereka semua, cukup yang berada di sekitar kita. Dengan begitu mereka tidak akan curiga kan" ucapnya

Dia tidak ingin menghiraukan keinginan bertarungnya yang sudah lama ia pendam, makanya dia berusaha membujuk temannya itu

Naruto menghebuskan nafasnya lelah, dengan segera ia menatap Satsuki. 'Jujur dia sangat imut dan cantik, tapi sikapnya masih saja sama' batinnya.

"Baiklah kita akan melakukannya, tapi ingat hanya yang berada di dekat kita" ucapnya

Satsuki tersenyum puas. "Ini akan menjadi sangat seru dan menarik" ucapnya sebelum dirinya dan Naruto terjun ke kerumunan para titan

Sedangkan di lain tempat tepatnya di markas nampak Mikasa dan yang lainnya sudah sampai. Dengan segera mereka mencari anggota supply yang masih tersisa

"Kalian!, apakah kalian ingin membunuh kami!" teriak Jean membuat semua mata menatap kearahnya. Nampak sekarang Jean sedang memegang kerah baju salah satu anggota supply

"K-Kami tidak bisa kemana mana, mereka semua sudah mengepung kami" jawab prajurit itu membela dirinya dan yang lainnya. Tubuhnya lalu dilempar oleh Jean

"Kalian..." gumam Jean sambil mendekati prajurit itu bersiap untuk memukulnya tapi pergerakannya seketika terhenti

Tepat di depannya sebuah pedang siap untuk memenggalnya jika ia maju mendekati prajurit itu, pelakunya tidak lain adalah Mikasa yang menatap datar kearah Jean

"Bukankah Naruto-kun menyuruh kita untuk menyelamatkan mereka dan membantu mereka mempertahankan tempat ini" ucapan Mikasa itu sontak membuat Jean yang ingin berbicara kembali terdiam

Dari sisi manapun perkataan gadis itu benar, bukan saatnya mereka untuk bertengkar. Dengan menghentak-hentakan Jean berjalan menjauhi mereka. Mereka tidak ada yang berani menyahut

Mikasa menatap datar kearah Jean sampai matanya lalu teralihkan kearah titan yang sedang menyerang para titan lainnya dengan ganas

"Kita serahkan yang besar kepada titan itu, kita akan membereskan yang kecil-kecil, kalian! ikuti aku" ujarnya sambil berjalan kearah lift disusul oleh yang lainnya

Mata Mikasa memincing, 'sesuai dugaanku mereka juga masuk kesini' batinnya, dia mengintrupsikan untuk tetap tenang dan tidak membuat suara

Mereka berjalan tepat diatas para titan yang ada di bawah hingga mereka semua sudah berada di atas tenguk para titan yang berukuran kecil itu

"Satu... Dua... Tiga!" dengan cepat mereka lumpuhkan titan-titan tersebut. Mereka bernafas lega, akhirnya markas sudah aman, dengan perlahan beberapa dari mereka menutup pintu masuk yang cukup untuk membuat titan berukuran kecil masuk

"Baiklah Mikasa, markas sudah aman" ucap Connie kepada Mikasa, mereka semua berkumpul kearah Mikasa. Nampak wajahnya nampak berpikir, 'selanjutnya apa?, Naruto-kun tidak memberi tugas selain ini' batinnya

Roaarrr

Suara auman itu sukses membuat mereka membeku. Suara itu...kalau tidak salah adalah suara titan yang mengamuk dan membunuh titan lainnya

Mikasa nampak memasang wajah datar, "Kita keatas, Naruto-kun tidak memberi tahu tugas lain untuk kita jadi aku ingin setengah dari kalian berjaga dan lainnya ikut aku keatas" ujarnya

Mereka semua menurut. Walaupun Mikasa bukan kapten mereka tapi ia sudah mereka anggap sebagai kapten. Bukan tanpa alasan, Mikasa sudah menyelamatkan mereka beberapa kali dan juga paling banyak menbunuh titan diantara mereka

Mikasa lalu keatas bersama lainnya untuk melihat keadaan. Sekarang kita kembali lagi kepada duo yang saat ini sedang 'bersenang-senang' sendiri

Mereka nampak membunuh para titan yang mencoba untuk menangkap mereka. Mereka saling menyelamatkan satu sama lain membuat mereka terlihat seperti partner dekat

"Naruto! Kau sudah membunuh berapa" tanyanya dengan suara lantang menanyai sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memperlihatkan seringainya saja

Sudah lama darahnya tidak mendidih seperti ini, walaupun yang mereka lakukan termasuk pembantaian tetapi entah kenapa dia benar-benar menikmatinya. Salahkan para musuhnya yang selalu lemah untuk melawannya

"15 kau sendiri!" jawab Naruto dengan suara tak kalah keras dengan suara Sasuki, dia lalu meloncat ke atas dan dengan cepat meluncur kebawah dan membelah titan tersebut

"14 tcih, aku tidak akan kalah aku ak-" entah kenapa ia berhenti berkata, dia bisa merasakan uap panas yang tiba-tiba terasa di dekat mereka

Pandangan mereka langsung menuju kearah kanan mereka dimana sang Female Titan dan juga Collosal Titan muncul

"Terkutuklah kalian!" teriak Nruto frustasi

 **TBC**

 **Bang kok updatenya lama sih!?**

 **Bang kok nggak pernah nongol sih**

 **Bang kamu kemana aja sih**

 **Bang kok wordnya cuma 2K sih**

 **Just simpan saja pertanyaan itu nanti oke? aku tidak mood untuk menjawabnya**

 **Oke maaf banget yang nunggu lama dan w ngecewain kalian dengan word yang jumlahnya benar-benar dikit, akan kuusahakan untuk membuat lebih banyak word besok**

 **Aku down kemarin saat melihat Sasha mati dan Historia hamil itu membuatku spechless untuk melanjutkan membuat chapter ini tapi entah kenapa semangatku balik lagi walaupun hanya bisa membuat chapter ini berisi 2K sadja**

 **Untuk yang mau bercakap-cakap denganku bisa gabung ke RoF ID kalian bisa PM si Shiba Tatsuya jika ingin bergabung**

 **Thx banget untuk kalian yang nunggu ceritaku besok ku janji akan buat update selanjutnya 5K**

 **RNK Log out**


End file.
